It Still Matters
by Miss Snooze
Summary: PDLD This story starts during Finns party in Pulp Friction . Chapter 18 is FINALLY up, sorry it took so long... “Rory,” he turned to Paris “Bride of Frankenstein, how are you an this lovely day?” CHAPTERS UNDER REVIEW...
1. A Fight a Friendship Makes

**A Fight a Friendship Makes**

_He came over to her right after Robert went to get her a drink._

"_Hi Ace, having a good time?"_

"_I am thanks." she said_

"_Good, good. Me too. I'm having a good time too."_

"_Good." she answered slightly confused._

"_Yes it is good." he said. He took a gulp of his drink and continued, "So, I didn't know you knew Robert?"_

_Oh, so that's what he wants, ´ she thought to herself. What is that about, it's not like he has been keeping to him self since we started dating. And we said no strings. ´_

_She shot her sweetest smile at him, and answered_

"_I meet him at the Life and Death Brigade gathering," and she remembered the day she had felt so wrong, coming to his dorm during a poker game and ended up falling asleep on his couch. "And the poker game." she added._

"_Oh right, right," he says and smirks "Well he must have made quite an impression."_

"_He just asked me out, is all" she said and smiled innocently while thinking 'It's not like you did, or where going to´_

"_Sure," he said and took another big draught of his drink "he's kind of a jerk." The smirk was still on his face. _

"_Excuse me?" she said, surprised as hell._

"_Robert. He's kind of a jerk. Haven't you noticed he's kind of a jerk?"_

"_Nope!" She said while thinking 'Look who's talking'_

"_Ah." He said like he was surprised. He finished his drink and put the glass down on the table in front of him._

"_Night's young." He said, while he grabbed her hand. "Ok, come on." He pulled her of, before she could do anything but ask where they were going. He didn't answer her, but she found out soon enough when they were out of sight from the main room._

"Logan," she said "I'm on a date, and what about Whitney?"

"What about her?" He said and pulled her towards him, trying to kiss her.

"Don't," she said, and tried to pull loose.

She was sick of this. No longer was she going be like pudding in his hands, just doing what he felt like. She didn't find it entertaining anymore, and the obvious jealousy in his voice did nothing to her. It didn't make her feel nothing. He held on to her quite hard though, and she wasn't able to make him let go.

"Don't fight it, its not like we didn't do it before."

He said and buried his face by her neck. She put the hand he wasn't holding on to on his chest and tried too push him away, but he managed to put his arm around her so she couldn't do anything.

"What's the matter with you," he sounded annoyed "have you suddenly turned all holy on me? It's not like you complained the last time."

He smirked, and she felt like punching him, but she wasn't able to move. He tried to kiss her again, and when she kept fighting he held he so close that she had trouble breathing. She snapped for her breath and quietly said

"Would you, please, let me go now Logan!" There was a threatening undertone in her voice.

When he first saw them his heart started pounding. But then again it always did when he looked at her. Ever since the first time he saw her it had been like that, the only way he could bear being near her was if he was plastered. And to make sure no one guessed his feelings for her, he always pretended not to remember her. Not that it seemed to matter to her´ he thought slightly bitter. She was far too preoccupied with Logan. It was pure torture to look at them, but he couldn't look away. It seemed like something was wrong this time, it looked like they were having a power struggle. Hell, it looked like they were having an actual physical struggle. He got a bit worried and moved closer to them. It didn't look like she was enjoying herself being in his arms, and she moved away when he tried to kiss her. Finn couldn't hear what they said over the music, but he saw her gasp for breath, and he saw the threat in her eyes. And he saw when Logan let go of her, and she almost fell from the sudden lapse of support. They hadn't noticed him moving in on them and now he was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Why are you like this," Rory said while she rubbed the wrist that he had held on to "we agreed that we weren't exclusive, we said no strings, so you have no right to be this way." Her voice trembled a little.

"Oh, come on," he spat at her "you might as well admit it. You only came with Robert to make me jealous."

She rolled her eyes "Yes Logan and the world revolve around your navel." she gave back.

He saw Logan raise his hand and then he felt flames rise up inside him. Logan was going to hit her; he was going to hit Rory. Finn's heart pounded even harder, and at the precise moment Logan's hand swung through the air he jumped in.

She was so surprised at seeing his hand coming at her that she couldn't react at all. She just thought to herself, this isn't happening; he's not going to take a swing at me. Why should he do that? ´ Then she saw somebody's arm come in to stop the swing. She looked to see Finn stand next to them, anger plastered over his face.

"What's going on here Logan?" he asked, his voice was trembling slightly "This doesn't look like fun, does it?" he said it as a question, but wasn't expecting an answer.

"I was… We had…" Logan stuttered. "I didn't mean to hurt you, you know that, don't you Ace…" he trailed of.

"I don't think we should see each other again." Rory said, "Actually, I don't think I want to see you again ever."

"Don't do this Rory," he begged, "I didn't mean it."

"Save it." she said, "I'm not interested."

Logan slowly turned around and left them, they saw him leave the party without a word to anybody. Rory turned to Finn and she could see that he was angry; his glance was fixed on where Logan had disappeared, and there was lightening in his eyes.

"Sorry Finn, but I think I'd better go, but happy birthday."

He zoomed in on her and the anger turned into worry. It struck her that his eyes were so very blue, and the way he looked at her made her knees feel like jell-o.

"That's alright love, what did you do with your date?"

She looked out in the room, and saw Robert sitting in a corner with Whitney. It looked like they had found each other, when their respectively dates had went a-wall. Finn's gaze followed hers, and he saw Robert and Whitney when they started to kiss.

"I guess he won't be missing me." she said with a smile and added "Good for him."

"That's not a normal reaction, you know?" Finn was surprised.

"It wasn't like anything was going on between us," she smiled "it was just a date. You guys seem to be doing stuff like that a lot, dating I mean"

He wasn't sure what to answer so he just smiled. That made her knees even wobblier; his smile was so warm and caring.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said "come on love, I'll walk you home."

"No, I can't let you miss your own birthday party," she said, "I think I've done enough already."

"It wasn't your fault;" she saw his eyes cloud over at the memory "you're innocent in this."

He looked angry again, and it made her felt sad about the whole situation. She had a feeling that she was going to cause trouble between the boys. And she didn't even understand why.

"I'll walk you home love, no arguments." He held his arm out, so she could link hers into it.

They walked through the Yale grounds without saying much. Rory was thinking about what had happened during the evening. What had come into Logan, she had never seen him like that before. It seemed ridiculous that he had acted up like that, when they had said from the beginning that their relationship was no strings attached.

Finn walked slowly along next to her. He had a feeling that she was thinking about Logan, and he didn't know what to say or do. He wanted her to say something, to notice his presence. Her being next to him made his heart pound, and his palms felt sweaty. He could fell the scent of her hair tingle his nostrils and he inhaled to find vanilla lingering behind her.

She felt his warmth beside her and where their arms touched tingles ran through her body. It made her feel uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. More like when something good was about to happen, like when it started to snow.

When they came to her dorm she opened her door and called for Paris, but there was no answer.

"Is she not there?" he asked, "I thought she never went anywhere."

"She's properly at Doyle's" Rory sniggered "I made her promise not to let him stay here too often, and that almost made me loose my roommate."

"Whish it was me;" Finn grinned, "I hate getting up in the morning and seeing Colin walking around bare-arsed." That comment made Rory laugh out loud.

"Well, it's good that you're never up in the morning then." she said after she caught her breath again.

"Not fair," he said and pouted, "You know my eyes can't take the sun."

"Right," she sniggered "you keep saying that, we might start to believe it."

He felt the sudden urge to lean in to kiss her, but instead he looked down at his feet and shuffled them a little.

"Soo, I'd better get back, who knows they might actually start to miss me back there."

"Yeah, you are usually the life of the party, so who knows." She felt a tension between them that wasn't normally there. "So, I guess I'll see you around." She went into her dorm and started to close the door.

"When?"

The word escaped his mouth before he even considered the consequences. She quickly turned around, with a surprised expression. Since he had already plunged in he might just go on.

"When will we see again?"

"Tomorrow?" she asked. Hoping he would say yes, she crossed her fingers behind her back. "We could watch a movie or something?"

"Deal, I'll be here around 6," he smiled at her "I'll let you pick the movies, and then I'll bring food."

"Just remember," she said with a smirk "I have a very healthy appetite."

"I know." He grinned, and leaned in to place a peck on her cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." she said and closed the door.

And on each side of the wall, a very happy person was leaning against it with a very goofy smile on their face.


	2. Yoda & Pacifists

**Yoda & Pacifists**

Rory woke up when she heard a thud outside her door. She cursed loudly and opened her. Paris was sitting on the floor outside her room. She was wearing her pajamas and had a sell phone I one hand. She shot Rory a gloomy look.

"Do something," she said in a high-pitched voice "Its like a earthquake. If you don't do something I won't answer for the consequences! It's been going of every 2 minutes for the last hour, and I can't understand how the fuck you can sleep through It." she hurled the phone over the floor.

It made a beautiful landing next to Rory's foot, and in that exact moment I went of again. As a message came in, Yoda's voice squealed 'message from the dark side, message from the dark side´. Paris looked like she was going to cry.

"It can't be legal, there must be a law against waking people up at 9:30 in the morning on a Sunday. And especially with that kind of ridiculous ring tones. As if it's not bad enough that you have to listen to badly played, monotone versions of ´We wish you a merry Christmas´ and Frosty the Snowman´ every Christmas, now you also have to put up with stupid pop culture references." she growled.

"And a very good morning to you too," Rory said and sniggered "wasn't you going back to bed." she picked up the phone and looked at the display, the number was unknown.

"Shove it" Paris mumbled under her breath. She marched herself back to her room and closed the door loudly.

Rory opened the message Morning love. 'Are we still on for today? Finn´. She had almost forgotten about their plan, but now she quickly sent a message back confirming it. Then she checked the rest of the messages, most of them were from Logan. She chucked the phone on the couch. It was far too early to deal with him now. Paris came back in to the common room, now wearing normal clothes.

"Wanna go out for breakfast?" she said.

"Sure," Rory said and went to get dressed "how long do we have till the dining hall closes?" she yelled through the door

"It did ten minutes ago," Paris shouted back "we're going out."

They went to eat at a bakery just outside the Yale grounds. When they had gotten their Danish and their coffees, and had found a table to sit at, Paris dropped the bomb.

"So what's up with pretty boy?" she asked while she picked at her croissant.

Rory almost choked on the bite of cherry Danish that she had just taken. She was coughing and swallowing away, when Paris continued like nothing had happened.

"I thought that the polite thing to do when asked a question, is to answer it," she said "and you always come across as the polite type."

"Unlike someone we both know." Rory managed to squeeze in between two coughs

Paris just looked at her in that Paris way.

"Anyway," she said, "I asked you a question. What has happened, since he has to leave 25 messages on your phone?"

Rory got back control over her breath, but she didn't answer right away. It wasn't normal that Paris took an interest in other peoples lives, but when she was woken up before noon on a Sunday she apparently did. And then she realized that Paris had checked whom the messages were from.

"You're more than normally rude today," she shot back "did your date with Doyle go sour yesterday?"

"Yes." Paris just stated matter-of-factly "Now it's your turn."

"He went crazy at that party yesterday," she started

"Men tend to do that around you, don't they?" Paris said sarcastically.

"Funny," she returned "I feel like saying you're just jealous´ but that would be a tad to juvenile, right?"

"Right! So what happened?"

"He got jealous. I went to the party with that Robert-guy, and he couldn't take that. I think he was going to hit me but Finn interfered. And that's pretty much it."

"Wow," Paris just said, "that was something. Now wonder about all the messages."

"What about you and Doyle, what happened?"

"Just the usual." Paris said and she knew she didn't have to elaborate, Rory had heard plenty of their arguments to know what she meant, and that it wasn't serious.

They finished their breakfast, only talking about the paper and the articles they were currently working on, and walked back to their dorm. A person was standing in front of the door, and when they walked up to him he turned around. He eyed Rory, and keeping his eyes fixed on her he started to walk towards them. When he came up to them Paris excused herself.

"As much as I would like to see her kick the hell out of you, I think I'd better leave you two to kill each other without witnesses." She looked at Logan warningly "I'm going to come out if I hear any loud noises."

She went into their dorm and closed the door after her with a loud bang.

"She's intimidating," Logan said and gave her a trying smile "doesn't she sometimes scare the life out of you?"

"I've known her for years." She just said.

"I'd still be terrified." He tried to make her laugh, but she wouldn't. "Listen Rory I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything; I was just so pissed of. And really, really drunk. And I know that's not an excuse, but I…" He didn't know what else to say.

She thought about it for a while. And it occurred to her that she really wasn't that angry, she just wasn't interested in him anymore. He didn't give her butterflies anymore, and when she thought about it, he only just did that in the beginning. Just after Dean.

"It's okay," she said "I'm not angry."

He looked so relieved, and he just flung his arms around her and lifted her up. She went stiff as a board, and he felt it too. He put her down and looked at her quizzing.

"I thought you said it was okay?"

"Yes, I'm not angry." she looked at her feet.

"Then what's wrong?" he didn't understand a thing.

"It's over… Between us I mean," she started "I'm not interested in us anymore…"

He just looked at her. Then he slowly turned around and started to walk down the hall, he hung his head, unlike the person that just turned around the corner.

Finn was in a wonderful mood. He had just bought all kinds of junk food, and now he was on his way to Rory's dorm. He was really looking forwards to their day together, he was hoping that it might help him get some clue of what he was feeling. And he was whistling a song from an old musical. He wasn't prepared on what met him as he turned the corner of her hallway. Logan was coming towards him. He looked heartbroken, his head was hanging, and his arms where dangling along his body. He raised his head when he heard Finns whistling. He looked at Finn and then he turned to Rory, then he looked at Finns hands, where he had the bags of food. Then he turned back to Rory.

"Wow," he said, "so this wasn't expected!"

Finn just stood there. He didn't know what to say, and Logan just starred at him. He felt like a child caught with his hand down the cookie jar.

"You move fast, don't you?" Logan shot at Finn, before he moved past him and left them standing there.

After standing there for a moment, Finn finally jerked out of the trance that he was if. He walked down to Rory and gave her a small hug before he smiled at her and giggled.

"Now that wasn't at all weird." he said sarcastically

"Not at all!" She let out a small chuckle. "Come on in."

They went in the room and closed the door behind them. Finn put the bags down on the coffee table, and threw himself on the couch. He was sure glad that he didn't share a room with Logan like he did his first year. Rory sad down in the other end of the couch, she felt really bad for Logan. Apparently he wasn't to cool with the situation. It was surprising to her though, she hadn't expected him to care that much. It wasn't like they were ever serious.

"Are you okay love?" he asked her "If you don't want to do this after all I can go."

She didn't answer him. He waited for a minute.

"Do you want me to go, Kitten?"

"No," she shrugged "its his problem."

She didn't move. He started to feel a bit weird just sitting there. She looked deep in thought, and then she suddenly looked at him.

"Aren't you going to arrange the food?" she grinned, "We don't have all day, you know."

He jumped up and started to produce things out of his bags, while presenting them to her. He had certainly made sure that there was enough food.

"Lets see, we have Chinese, Thai, Indian, Mexican, burgers I even bought sushi, I don't know if you like that;" he looked at her and saw her frown "okay, sushi's out." He went to throw it in the garbage, and when he came back he continued

"Then we have salt and vinegar chips, ding-dongs, malamars, mach mallows, and an assortment of different chocolates and vine gums."

He looked out over the table for a minute, moved around on a couple of things, and then looked at her very seriously.

"Do you think we have enough, doll? Maybe we should call for a pizza."

She shrugged and maintained her serious look.

"Honestly, I could go for some pizza right now."

Finn looked completely surprised, then he seized the nearest pillow and threw it in her face. She replicated his surprised look, but quickly regained her focus. And after a couple of seconds it had developed into a wild pillow fight, that kept going till Paris came out of her room and threw a fit because they had knocked over her sewing kit.


	3. Marshmallows & all Things Soft and Pink

**Mars****hmallows & all Things Soft and Pink**

After the pillow fight and having Paris scare the crap out of them, Rory and Finn plunged down on the couch whipping their eyes of laughter tears. Paris had completely given up on them, and left for Doyle's place. Rory was first to control her breath, and sighed loudly.

"Now that's something that works up an appetite."

She seized the nearest takeout box and plunged in. Finn grinned and found what he wanted himself. After having satisfied the worst hunger Finn remembered about the movies.

"So, weren't we going to watch movies?" He asked, putting his empty takeout box on the coffee table.

"Right," she leaped from the couch "I almost forgot."

"So, what did you decide on?" He was really curious, he was of the notion that you could tell a lot about a person by the movies they watched.

"First we get serious so I got "All the Presidents Men". After that we will need something soft and pink, and who's better than Molly Ringwald?" She said that while she held up 16 candles´.

"Certainly don't get much fluffier than that." was his response.

"No but it has a definite mock value, hair reattaching itself, and so on." she grinned as she held up the last movie.

"And last but certainly not least "The Producers", a brilliant Mel Brooks movie." she put the first movie on and dived back on the couch.

He was pretty pleased with the movies, they where all classics. He snuggled up in one end of the couch, and took a new takeout box from the table. She took the other corner and grabbed a burrito from the table. During the first movie they didn't say much, but when it ended and she got up to change it she shot at him.

"You know, I didn't expect you to be able to sit still for this long."

"Well, I did drink pretty much last night, so the safest thing for today is to keep still."

She grinned and started the movie, and this time she sat down a little closer to him. By the time poor Samantha was done with her sex-test, Rory was leaning against Finn with his arm lying on the backrest behind her neck. He felt so comfortable, like he could sit there forever, but he could feel that he had to get her to move. Otherwise he might do something he'd regret, like kissing her and thereby loosing their newfound friendship. He sat up, and moved so he was facing her.

"So is that what you want love?" he shot, trying desperately to make small talk

She looked at the screen with a confused look.

"Do I want to be hit on by a geek, asking me for a pair of my panties, while sitting in a dysfunctional car in a high-school workshop?" she shrugged, "Not really, do you?"

"Funny," he threatened threw a pillow at her, but then remembered Paris "No, I mean like Woodward and, what's his face, that other guy?"

"Bernstein," she said a thought about his question for a moment, "Yeah I guess so; it could be really cool to discover something like Watergate."

"I can just imagine you like that love, hanging around in the newsroom solving crimes."

"And what about you, what's your major?" She sniggered "I can't really imagine you being a business-major, though it might be the most likely considering your heritage."

"I'm the second son, so there's no business for me to take over."

"So, I was right, not business. Then what?" She looked puzzled "Honestly, I can't really picture you in any class at all."

"I go to class," he said a bit defensive "but its history."

He reacted to her dumbfound look by repeating the topic of conversation to her, in the same voice you would have done a four-years-old.

"My major. History."

"I know," she said looking sneaky "I was just trying to picture you wearing a knitted jumper and smoking a pipe." she continued and let out a roaring laugh.

That earned her another pillow in the head, and made Finn tickle her till she begged for mercy. After that they got back to watching the third movie same position as before, except now Finns arm was nestled around her shoulder. Rory had snatched a bag of Mach mallows from the table and was, like she had always done with Dean before, once in while giving him a couple. It was long since she had felt so safe, and it was nice. She almost felt set back to Stars Hollow, before Jess, before her second break-up with Dean and before the mess with her dad. She felt, almost, like she did, that first day her mom invited Dean to movie-night. Except this time the butterflies in her stomach were flustering about even more than back then.

Finn was looking down at the top of her head, not really following the plot of the movie. He was sitting there, in her couch. Her being his best friends, sort of girlfriend, and he didn't feel guilty at all. It just felt right to him, but he couldn't help but wonder if she would agree, even if he kissed her.

"Rory, you know…" He started, having just mastered the courage to tell her how he felt, when he realized she had fallen asleep.

He sad there till the movie was over, and when she didn't wake up, he lifted her up to carry her to her room. She snuggled her head into his shoulder, and barely awake she looked at him saying,

"I like you. You're nice."

She fell asleep again immediately, and he carried her to bed. He left her a note on the bedside table and bend down to kiss her on her forehead.

"Sleep tight Kitten." he said and quietly left her dorm.

And then he went walking around the grounds, till he could no longer feel the warmth from her body, or smell the sent of her hair. He couldn't go back to the room he and Colin shared, feeling like he smelled like her.

The next morning Rory woke up with a disturbed feeling, that she wasn't where she was, when she fell asleep. She looked around and figured out that Finn must have carried her to her bed the night before. She sat up and saw the note Morning Kitten, hope you slept well. 'I didn't have the heart to wake you up, and don't frown at that,' She stopped frowning and read on 'so instead I just carried you to bed. I had the best time yesterday, and hope we can do it again soon, love Finn.' She got up and started getting ready for class, with a sweet smile lingering on her lips.

Finn was walking around in his and Colin's common room, while Colin was sitting on the couch eating cereal and studying him. He was pre-med, and even though Finn was his friend, he couldn't help but wonder how long he would be able to keep up his pace before fainting.

"So you where at Rory's last night," Colin said "and he saw you coming?"

Finn had just told him the whole story, and wasn't about to do it again. He just stopped pacing and gave Colin a death glare.

"I'll take that as a yes." Colin said, while cursing internally that Finn had stopped. Not much science left in that experiment. ´ He thought, and stopped his stopwatch.

"So what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I don't know, help me?" Finn stared at him, with a desperate look in his eyes.

Colin liked having the upper hand in any conversation, and Finn's frustration just made it all better. He felt like he was stress testing an animal.

"Just don't move in on her too fast, give him time to get used to the thought. And by the way, you don't even know if she's interested."

Finn just looked at him and then he stormed out the door, leaving their dorm. Colin shook his head, and turned his attention back to the CNN news that he'd watched before Finn had demanded his attention. They'd have to sort that out amongst them selves, it wasn't his problem. Stephanie came out his room, her hair was terrible messed up, and she was wearing one of his t-shirts.

"Hope that was Finn leaving, if it wasn't we've been found out." she scratched her head.

"Mmm," he smiled "and we wouldn't want others to want benefits."

He grabbed her hand, and drew her down on the couch. And soon sighing, moaning and other revealing sounds came from the room.

Finn was going to get coffee, he had thought about what Colin said, and had decided to meet her when she was done with class. He was standing in line at the coffee stand wondering what he was going to tell her, and if he was even going to tell her when someone padded him on the back. He turned to see Logan standing behind him.

"You're not just doing this to get back at me, are you?" Logan tried to read Fins face for an answer, but he couldn't.

He knew exactly what Logan was talking about, and remembering it still hurt, but not as much as it had done. In their sophomore year in high school he had fallen in love with a girl named Reese Sorenson, she had been his first ever girlfriend, and also the girl he lost his virginity too. They had been inseparable. Himself, Reese and the two other boys... that would be right till the day that Logan got bored. He had started to flirt with her, and one night she decided to leave Finn for him. Had Logan really been interested in her it wouldn't have been that bad, but instead he just slept with her and then dumped her. Finn hadn't trusted a woman since then, and she was still his only girlfriend ever. He had to think about Logan's question for a minute, was he really interested in Rory? He thought about the way he had felt for all this time, the sting he had felt every time he saw her with Logan.

"No," Finn bought three coffees, he gave Logan one of them and they found a bench and sat down.

"I really like her," Finn said "I did even before you two started dating."

Logan looked at him for a while before he said anything, he didn't like hearing that his friend had liked his girlfriend´ like that, but he knew that wasn't something he could've controlled. And Rory certainly didn't want to be with him anymore.

"I don't even know if she's interested." Finn said looking downhearted.

"Just give her time," Logan smiled at his friends' surprised expression, "I think I owe you after… you know." Logan looked slightly embarrassed.

"And by the way I just want you both to be happy."

Finn smiled and gave his friend a quick hug.

"You're a good friend Logan."

"I try." Logan smiled "Now go give her that coffee before it gets cold."

When Rory left her class Finn was waiting for her outside. He was leaning against the wall with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Are one of those for me?" Rory asked, and shot him a smile when he gave her the coffee.

"What are you doing Saturday Kitten?" he asked as they started walking towards her dorm.

She was surprised by his bluntness "Err, nothing."

"Wanna go to a party with me?"

He knew he had to get the rest out before he lost his nerve "The LDB are having this party, God knows what were celebrating this time, and I would like you to come."

"What about Logan? Is he still angry?"

She didn't say no, and that surprised him a bit. Just as it did her.

"We've talked, he's fine," Finn smiled, "He just lost it for 24 hours, he's okay now."

"Sure, then I'd love to come," they had reached her dorm now; she smiled at him and opened the door.

"Good, good," He said and nodded "So I'll see you then… I mean we'll see before that, but…"

"See you then." She gave him a hug and closed the door behind her.


	4. The Intruders

**The Intruders**

The week went by as usually, with classes, and the normal routine. But with the exception of Finn, who seemed to appear everywhere Rory went. She didn't mind though, it was nice having him around, and they always had fun together.

Thursday afternoon she was in the library trying to study, she had trouble concentrating. She couldn't abstract from the picture that had met her when she entered her dorm earlier, Doyle had been on top of Paris in the couch and that had been enough to make her leave instantly. Finn came sneaking up behind her, but she didn't notice. She was to busy trying to shake of the memory of Doyle's white, well you get the picture, and trying to figure out how she was going the ask Paris to keep the hanky-panky in her room.

"Lovely day, isn't it Kitten?" he whispered in her ear, so close that she felt his breath on her earlobe, and it sent tingles down her spine.

"Hi, Finn," she pointed to the coffee cup in his hand with a questioning look, and he gave it to her "You are a coffee God"

He smirked widely, and she grinned back "I'm going to regret I said that."

"Why should you?" He said down on the other side of the table.

"Because you're going to make me? So did you want anything in particular?" she pretended to be busy with her books.

"Well, I just came to provide you with coffee. And to tell you the theme for the party on Saturday."

She looked up and smiled at him.

"Uh, do tell," she grinned "I thought you did the 20ties safari-thing every time you got together."

"No, we only do that once a year, at the start of the year," he picked up one of her books and studied the back "this time you girls are sending us of to the war."

"Intriguing, explanation?"

"We are having a 40ties send-of-party," He grinned "us guys go as soldiers, and you girls sends us of to the war, anno 1943."

She grinned at the thought of him in a uniform, but she certainly liked the theme. It could be fun.

"So the dress code is the 40ties?" she smiled and shrugged "I can do that."

"I'm sure, so I'll pick you up at 6." he smiled and kissed her hand "I can't wait."

He got up from his chair and left her sitting there while he sauntered out of the library. Rory picked up her books and left the library too, she started walking to her dorm, only making a short stop at a coffee cart. Now knowing the theme of the party, she had to go shopping for a party dress. When she carefully entered her dorm, Paris and Doyle were still on the couch, fortunately dressed this time.

"There was a guy here with a package for you," Paris said looking at the T.V. like always it was tuned on to C-Span.

"When?" Rory asked.

"I don't know," Paris said "and do I look like a servant to you? I'm tired of taking care of your business."

"And I'm tired of seeing Doyle's bare ass whenever I walk into my own dorm," At that statement Doyle went red, "But I don't complain do I?" she continued "You've been a really crappy roommate lately."

She left them sitting there, stormed to her room, and slammed the door behind her. Paris' unjust indignation could really piss her of. She noticed a large, white box with a baby blue ribbon tied around it, lying on her bed. She sat down and opened it. Under a layer of silk paper was a note 'I wasn't sure if you had a 40ties dress lying around, so this is a little present. See you Saturday Kitten.' She took out the dress, which was made from beautiful baby blue silk. The dress itself was pretty simple, the top was like a fitted v-neck t-shirt without sleeves and the bottom were very full and had a white tulle petticoat. Also in the box were a couple of ivory hair combs and a hairnet. She smiled, and fell over on her bed with the dress in her arms.

After a while Paris came in, she sat down on the bed and gave Rory a short stare.

"You won't hear this again Gilmore, so you better enjoy it!" she turned slightly red "I'm sorry, I was just so embarrassed that you walked in us earlier, and I tried to… I don't know, I just didn't want you to say anything while Doyle was here, he was so embarrassed that he hardly said anything for an hour after you left." she grinned slightly "From now on we'll keep it in my room, okay." she finished her ramble.

"Err, thanks Paris," Rory felt a bit overthrown "that would be swell."

"Swell?" Paris looked confused "Swell? You are hugging a 40ties dress, I see hair combs, should I worry?"

Rory giggled, and jumped from the bed. She waltzed around the room with an invisible partner.

"Not till I start doing this!"

Paris just shook her head and left the room thinking that Gilmore had finally lost it.

Friday morning something loud and noisy woke her up. She growled and threw the nearest thing she could find at her alarm clock, it felt like a shoe. But it didn't make the noise go away. She tried very hard to remember what she had that made that noise, but came up short, until she noticed her phone blinking on the nightstand.

"…'ello…" She said to the sleep depriver in the other end.

"Is this Rory Gilmore," She heard her mother chipper in the other end "it's her phone, but it can't be my darling daughter who answers her mother like that, can it?"

Rory sat up and bellowed "Where is the axe murderer when you need him?"

"Paris not home?"

Rory shook her head and grinned "No, she should be sneaking up on you right now, since I put a contract out on anyone who disturbs my sleep."

Her mom let out a yelp, and Rory could easily imagine how she was looking around to see if Paris were indeed sneaking up on her.

"You devil-child," she cried out "that was actually scary, I'm going to be looking over my shoulder all day."

"Too bad," Rory shrugged "so did you want anything, or did you just call to harass me?"

"Well, I don't know if I want to tell you anymore, after you being so mean!" Lorelai said in a very fake pouty voice.

"Okay," Rory pretended she was going to hang up the phone. "see ya' tonight!"

"No, no…" Lorelai said in a chipper voice "Sorry I woke you up, okay? I just wanted to tell you that Friday night dinner is cancelled and we can have a movie-night instead."

"Uhh, why?"

"Well, because you are my baby and I miss you terribly?" Lorelai said slightly confused.

"No, why are dinner cancelled?" Rory groaned

"Some benefit? I don't even know why they call me, it's not like I'm ever going to show up there again. They just left a message on the machine."

"Okay, sounds good," Rory said "But I have to go home Saturday, I have a date."

"With who? Logan?" Rory could hear her frown, knowing that her mother never liked Logan.

"Noo, and be nice!"

"Why? You two still doing the casual thing?" She was still frowning

"No," Rory said, and her mother immediately cut her of.

"You're not? Well, color me amazed. So who's the lucky guy, someone I know of?"

"Well sort of, it's Finn." Rory shut her eyes, and waited for the outburst she expected would come.

"Finn," her mother sounded like she was struggling to place the name, "Wait a minute, isn't he Logan's friend? The one who constantly forgets your name?"

"That was just his idea of fun!" Rory objected.

"Okay Hun," Lorelai sounded absent "We'll talk tonight, I want to hear all about it, but right now Michel looks like he is about to kill a woman by ripping her intestines out through her throat."

"Okay mom, see you." Rory heard the click in the other end of the phone.

Later as she drove in to Stars Hollow, Rory was wondering how her mother really felt about her dating another rich kid. She knew that Lorelai hated the world of the rich, and that was the reason she had left it. And now her daughter willingly involved herself in it.

She drove up in front of her home, and went in while dragging a bag of laundry behind her.

"Honey, I'm home," she cried out, but there was no answer.

She went in to the kitchen to make a pop tart and start the coffeemaker, and then started doing her laundry while singing a Cranberries-song at the top of her lungs. When she was done she sat down at the table with a cup of coffee and a book. When Lorelai came home, Rory was so engrossed that she didn't notice it, and all Lorelai could hear was the cracking from the coffeemaker. She got scared shitless.

"Who's there? I know karate just so you know." She yelled and slowly walked towards the kitchen.

"Hi mom," Rory got up and walked to the kitchen door "what are you talking about?"

"Whoa, you really did scare me with that crack about sending Paris after me, I've been seeing assassins all day, and now I see intruders." Lorelai walked over to hug her daughter.

Rory sniggered and went back to the kitchen to pour her mother a cup of coffee.

"So," Lorelai started as she walked into the kitchen "tell me about this Finn? S'he cute?"

"I don't know, I guess," Rory said and shrugged "He's Australian, and he's really nice."

"Uhh, he has an accent," Lorelai shrieked "but nice doesn't cut it."

They sat down, and Rory told her mom about the movie-night she had with Finn, and about how he kept turning up wherever she went.

"This deserves Luke's coffee." Lorelai said.

"No, don't make me go there to talk about my private life!" Rory squealed

"Uhm Hun, you did see the sign when you drove in here didn't you, Stars Hollow, population 2.309, we live your life for you?" Lorelai rambled

"Funny, so where did you want me to hang myself?"

"No seriously," Lorelai said "do you like the guy?"

Rory thought about it for a while.

"I got tingles down my spine when he whispered in my ear," she admitted "and I like that he's always around."

"Good," Lorelai said, "now we can go to Luke's."

"Err," Rory had no idea why her mother had the notion that the problem was solved.

"The boy likes you two," Lorelai said eyeing her daughter "I love you Hun, but sometimes you're blind! He wouldn't follow you around if he didn't"

She got back up of her chair and went to the front door, she was going to Luke's whether Rory came or not. They were out of coffee!

Rory and Lorelai had a great day together. They went to get take out from Luke's, and saw Willy Wonka and the chocolate´ factory and Godfather III´. They saw the Sophia death-scene 17 times, and by that time Rory was rolling around on the floor, because she was laughing so hard. Lorelai had practiced her imitation, and it was now close to professional.

When she drove home Saturday afternoon, she felt great. It had been a while since they had any time together, and she felt a lot better now. Her mom had tried to pound into her head that Finn had a crush on her, but she hadn't really succeeded. Rory didn't think she was right, but she did look forwards to the party, and to wearing the wonderful dress Finn had given her.


	5. Fresh & Fancy Free

**Fresh & Fancy Free**

When she came back to her dorm Paris was on the couch, watching C-Span as usual. Rory literally snug in, because her mother had spent a great deal of time the day before, to make pin curls all over her head. And she startled Paris by sneaking into the dorm.

"Damn you Gilmore," Paris yelled as soon as she had gotten hold of herself "You almost made me fart a firefly. And why on earth are you wearing that ridiculous hat."

Rory had found one of her mothers less in style hats, to cover her head as she drove back. But it made her look like the top of a watermelon, so the pin curls might have been more wanted. Rory told Paris about the party, and the pin curls. And it turned out that Paris knew a little about styling pin curls, so she ended up helping Rory with her hair.

At ten to 6 Rory was ready. She had done what she could to be true to the period, so she had bought a pair of silk stockings in a second-hand store, and had borrowed shoes and earrings from her mother. Both were inherited, and had belonged to the first Lorelai, Richard Gilmore's mother. All in the entire outcome were good; the shoes were black dancing shoes, and looked wonderful mixed with the beautiful dress. And Paris had made her hair to look almost professional. They sat down on the couch and watched C-Span, waiting for Finn to pick her up.

At 6 o'clock exactly there was a knock on the door, and Rory went to open it. Outside was Finn wearing a 40ies uniform; he looked at her and smiled widely.

"I said you could pull it of Kitten, and you do it ever so nicely." he said motioning to her outfit.

"And I must say you pull it off to," Rory looked him up and down, pretending to inspect his uniform, but honestly she was just happy to get a chance to look him over. He looked great in the uniform, like he did in almost everything.

"So we should get going." He held out his arm so she could link her in it.

"Bye kids," Paris yelled from the couch, never taking her focus of the T.V. "have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do Gilmore."

The only answer she got was the door slamming, and she just smiled as she got up to get ready for when Doyle came. This time they didn't expect to be interrupted.

Rory and Finn went out to the SUV that was parked outside, while they received a few odd looks from people passing by. Rory got in the passengers seat and said hello to the other people in the car. Stephanie and Colin were sitting in the middle seat, and Robert and some girl Rory didn't know was in the back. The girl introduced herself as Abby, and Rory remembered having seen her at the last LDB event she went to. As they drove of Rory turned to face Finn.

"Are you sure you and Logan are okay?"

"Sure," Finn sounded less than certain himself "why do you ask?"

"He's not here, you have noticed haven't you? Or did you just forget to pick him up?"

He looked at her slightly huffed "Would I do that? Forget my best friend?"

"Well, there was that time when…" Stephanie meddled, but Finn just shot her a death glare in the rear-view mirror. He returned his attention to Rory, who was trying not to laugh to hard.

"He was helping to organize this one, so he's already there."

Rory didn't seem to care that Logan wasn't with them, and that made him feel a little more relaxed. He had been worrying all day, after all Logan had been the one she made friends with, and she never seemed to interested in getting to know the others. But she was already talking to Steph trying to make her tell the story she had just referred to.

"I can't he'll kill me if I do," Steph grinned "but it involves Logan being left in a parking lot in Hawaii."

"Steph," Colin looked at Finn in the mirror "I care about you, and I fear for your health if you continue that story."

"Aww, he cares for me," Steph said and batted her eyelashes at Rory "aren't I a lucky girl."

After they were done laughing at Colin and Steph fighting, they were all silent for a while. Rory noticed the glances they sent each other, and thought to herself that she had to ask Stephanie what were going on at some time. She sad down further in her seat and looked at Finn

"Where are we going this time, and should I have brought a overnight bag?"

"Cant you ever just wait for the surprise, Kitten? And no, an overnight bag would have been an silly idea." he looked at her like she had just said the she was an alien, and craved for a brick to nibble at.

"I never know with you guys," she grinned at him "it's not like I had any warning the last time."

He just smiled knowingly, and they drove on in silence. After about an hour they drove up in front a building that looked like an old airplane hanger, Finn and the others got out, and he came around the car to give her a hand.

"We're here," he said and grinned at her confused expression "It's an old air force base, and the party is in the hanger over there. We always try to make it as real as possible."

The others were already walking towards the building, and she and Finn followed, with their arms linked. Robert opened the door, and light streamed out, accompanied by music she recognized as an upbeat Charlie Parker number.

"Wow," Steph squealed "They did good…"

She seized Colin's hand and ran for the dance floor where they threw themselves out in a wild jitterbug. And as Rory looked into the building she had to agree, whom ever they´ were they did good. There where balloons and streamers hanging from the sealing and walls, all in red, blue and white, and over the dance floor was a banner that read Good luck to our boys overseas, come back safe´. On the other side of the floor from where they were standing was a bar set up, and next to it was a phonograph, there was a couple of guys watching them, and she suspected they weren't LDB. They hired people for that. She was stunned, everything looked amazing. Finn smiled at her expression, and tugged her arm a little.

"So, are we gonna go in Kitten, or are we just gonna stand here all night." he gave her a smirk when she looked at him.

She blushed slightly when she realized what she must have looked like. She smirked back at him.

"Sure, we wouldn't want you to be that far from the bar all night."

"I was thinking more about a dance," he grinned as she looked at the dance floor. It was full of people doing the jitterbug.

"Do you know how to?" she smiled remembering all the dance marathons she had attended with her mother.

"I'm more worried about you." He grinned and grabbed her hand as they made their way out to the dance floor.

They followed in Steph and Colin's footsteps on the dance floor, Finn turned out to be great dancer. He knew steps and lifts that she had never dreamed of being able to do, but with him as a lead she could do them all. They danced to a couple of songs, and then they went to get something to drink. Stephanie was standing at the bar, her cheeks were rosy, and she gave Rory a huge grin.

"Wow, you two were great. Rory, you're a great dancer."

"It was all Finn, he good lead," she smiled at Finn, and drowned the champagne he gave her.

Stephanie smiled back "I know, but not a lot of girls can keep up with him."

They enjoyed the rest of the night, dancing, drinking and talking. Logan turned up with a girl named Corey and they all had fun. Only Stephanie noticed the long glares that Logan shot Rory every once in a while. Around two o'clock their ranks started thinning, there were only a few couples left on the dance floor. Rory and Finn were one of them dancing to a slow, dwelling Dizzy Gillespie song. Her head were resting on his chest, and he held her hand against him. She could hear his heart beat under his shirt, and she moved, more I sync with that than with the music. Her other hand were at the end of his neck where it fiddled with his hair. He had his face buried in her hair. His free hand was at small of her back, and just as she had wished for in that moment, he tugged her closer. Her breathing was forced, and she felt his heart beat faster. Then he suddenly stopped moving, she looked up at him, expecting his face to come down for a kiss. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he was afraid what her reaction might be, what if she ran? What would he do if someone like him tried to kiss him? Bolt, he would bolt. He didn't need a broken heart again, she didn't either.

"So, we've better turn in," He let go of her except for her one hand and lead her from the floor.

"You are sleeping with Stephanie, she will show you were." He continued.

She was confused, sleeping? And he hadn't kissed her, didn't he want to? She was so sure that he had felt like her.

"I thought you said I didn't need an overnight bag?" was all she got out.

"We made one for you, Steph will show you where it is and where you are sleeping."

She saw the blonde girl sitting tired-looking in a chair.

"Ready for bed?" Finn asked her and she just nodded.

She got up and started to walk to the door, Rory and Finn followed her out to the car. Finn got a bag out of the back, and bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Sleep tight Kitten, see you tomorrow."

He turned around and walked towards one of the buildings close to the hangar, while she just looked after him.


	6. Overnight Confessions

**Overnight Confessions**

Stephanie looked at Rory as she got their bags from the car, Rory were still looking in the direction the Finn had disappeared in. Stephanie shook her head.

"Come on, honey. It's this way." she gave Rory the bag that she had helped Finn make for her, and started go walk towards one of the buildings.

Rory shot one last glance in the direction where Finn had disappeared, and then she followed Stephanie. They went into the building that looked like a dormitory that had a serious rebuild. Instead of two long rows of beds on either side, there was a long hallway, with doors on each side.

"We didn't like the thought of sleeping together all of us, so we had the rooms made. There are still the original bunk beds and everything." Stephanie explained.

They got ready for bed, while making small talk. When they lay under their covers, Stephanie tried to figure out how to ask Rory about Finn, without freaking her out. But then instead Rory asked her something that freaked her out.

"So what's the deal with you and Colin?"

When Steph didn't answer she got scarred that she might have pissed her off.

"Forget it; it's not my business anyway. I was just curious."

Stephanie pulled herself together; thinking that if she opened up maybe Rory would also. She looked out over the edge of the top bunk and smiled.

"It's okay. I'm just surprised, I didn't think anybody knew."

"I don't think they do," Rory said honestly "I just noticed a vibe or something, call it what you want."

"We're screwing around." Steph admitted.

"That's all?"

"Well, to me it is,"

It felt good to have someone to talk to´ Steph thought as she went on. She never had a lot of girlfriends, and she couldn't discuss her relationship with Colin with her best friend, because he was her best friend.

"Lately I've been worried that he wants more."

"Why's that," Rory helped her along.

"Before it was just once in a while, but now he's around a lot. I mean at first it just happened when we were both desperate, but now it's because he feel like it. I don't know... it's just a feeling."

"How long has it been going on?" Rory asked "A month? Two? Six?"

"More like three years," Steph hoped her new friend wouldn't think she was a slut.

"Wow," Rory was still for a while "After three years you can't expect him not to have some feelings for you."

"I know," she whispered "but he's my best friend, I don't wanna lose him."

"You have to talk to him then." Rory gave her a reassuring look "Don't you have any feelings for him at all?"

Steph thought about it for a long time.

"I don't know. I don't think I do but it's all so confusing."

"I know the feeling," Rory immediately wished that she had bitten of her tongue.

"Finn?" Steph was glad that she got the chance to ask.

Rory was quiet for a while, she cursed at herself for being such a blabbermouth. But then she thought about it, Steph knew Finn, she was his friend. And it was Steph, the nice girl who had been so friendly to her, and had welcomed her into the circle without thinking twice.

"Yeah," She rubbed her forehead "I don't know what's going on. First he's flirting and it seems like he wants something, and then he suddenly sends me of to bed and seems completely cold. I have no idea what to do."

Steph did feel sorry for her; she knew how Finn could be.

"I know, he's like that when he really likes a girl," she said, remembering Reese.

She had also gone to Prep school with the boys, and she remembered how long it had taken him to move on his feelings for Reese. And how heartbroken he had been when she dumped him.

"So you think he really likes me?" Rory disturbed her trail of thought.

"I know he does! I know Finn, and I've only seen him like this once." She hesitated, not knowing whether to tell Rory or not. Then she decided it might be better if she did, Rory needed to know why he was like that. And Steph liked Rory, she wanted Finn to get the girl this time, he deserved it.

"He has been in love once before," she sighed "in high school. Her name was Reese. He was exactly like this with her; he flirted with her for a year before he made his move."

"Wow, I don't think I can wait that long!"

"This time it will take even longer."

"Longer? Why?" Rory was choked at what she was hearing.

"The bitch broke his heart," Steph growled "she left him to fuck his best friend. She seemed to think that one night with the most popular guy in school, where more important than Finn and their relationship."

"And that was Logan?" She had a hard time getting the words out.

"Yes," Steph fell quite for a moment "And giving her all the blame is unfair of me, truly Logan was just as much to blame. He made her believe that they would be together, but just left her after he had fucked her."

Rory had no idea what to say, she had never thought that Logan would do something like that. He wasn't always civil, but never mean.

"But why?"

"He was bored? He learned his lesson though; it took a long time before Finn even spoke to him again." Steph grinned.

"Now I suddenly understand a lot more, about Finn, and about Logan." Suddenly she felt exhausted.

"I think it will be better if we go to sleep," Steph said, as if she had read her mind. "We'll probably have an early day tomorrow. Sleep tight."

"You too."

They both lay back trying to sleep, but for a long time they both just laid awake. Each of them thinking about the men in their lives, and wondering what to do with that special someone they thought about the most…


	7. The Lady is a Tramp

**The Lady is a Tramp**

Rory was awoken by Stephanie, who was dressed in slacks and a knitted sweater.

"Hello sleepyhead, I tried not to wake you."

Rory smiled at her new friend, and stretched.

"I'll get up anyway; I'm looking forwards to seeing what we're doing today."

She said it with a content grin, she had slept wonderful, and now she was looking forwards to seeing Finn. After her and Stephanie's talk she didn't feel frustrated about him anymore. She jumped out of bed, and after taking a shower she got dressed in the clothes that were in the bag she got the night before. It was like Stephanie's slacks, a shirt and a sweater. Apparently they were still doing the 40'ties thing.

When they exited the dormitory they saw that they weren't the first to be up, there were people all around, most of them walking towards the hangar they had partied in last night. Rory seceded something familiar in the air, the smell of coffee, and it came from the hangar. She practically dragged Stephanie after her trying to get there as fast as possible. She needed coffee, the hangar contained coffee, so she had to go there in less than 5 seconds not to experience the withdrawals. She landed in front of a thermos with a panting Steph behind her.

"Morning Love, morning Steph" they heard a familiar Australian voice say as Rory lifted the thermos and found it to be empty, she let out a small shriek. She turned around, and both Finn and Steph noticed the slightly frantic look on her face.

"Thought you might need these," Finn held out two cups of coffee.

Rory shot out for both of them, and finished the first in couple of seconds. Steph shook her head, and looked at Finn.

"You should have brought more."

"There's more on the main table," he smiled as he watched Rory.

Steph went to get coffee, and Finn and Rory sat down. After her second cup of coffee she noticed that he was still wearing his uniform.

"What are we doing today since we're still dressed like this?" she looked down at her own clothes.

"You girls are arranging the nights festivities like we did yesterday, we normally takes turns, and us guys get to play."

She looked at him with a blank expression.

"We are doing a war re-enactment," he said with a big smile "Corny, isn't it?"

She grinned, thinking about Taylor and the others back in Stars Hollow.

"Very!"

Steph came back and joined them, and they had a great time making fun of Finn while they ate breakfast. He didn't mind much though, because it made Rory smile.

After breakfast the guys left, and the girls started planning the evening. They decided to have a bonfire-night, so they started to collect firewood for several big fires. After they were done with the preparations they sat down in the hangar and talked, all in all they were around 25 people, and Rory got to know a few of them a lot better during the afternoon. They were an interesting crowd, some of them were just like her mother had warned her that people from the high society were, but others were really nice. At around 5 o'clock the guys started to come back, and the food for the party was delivered. They had ordered people to barbeque for them, and they were starting to set up outside.

Finn rushed back, he got changed, and went to find Rory sitting in a crowd of girls in the hangar. She seemed to have made some new friends during the day.

"Hi Kitten," he smiled at the girls around her with his usual charm, and held out his arm to her.

"Want to join me? The gang is ready to eat; we're just waiting for you."

She grinned back to him as she got up and linked arms with him.

"Sorry," she said jokingly to the girls "My entourage awaits."

The girls grinned loudly, while most on them were eying Finn. She looked at him, and as always she had a sinking feeling. He was wearing jeans and a thin sweater, and you could faintly see his well proportioned upper body though the knitting. His hair was messy, his blue eyes shiny, and his cheeks were blushed. He had hurried to see her, and she could tell. Most of the girls were checking him out, but he only had eyes for her. She didn't like their looks though, she was suddenly afraid that he would notice one of them instead of her. He made her heart beat faster, and she had a sudden urge to kiss him but it wasn't the right time. She didn't want to do it just because she felt uncertain around other girls.

"Let's go," she said, "we can't let them wait to long."

They left the hangar, and went to the fire where Steph, Colin, Logan, Whitney and Robert were sitting, with them were also a girl named Clair she had met earlier. They sat down, and began to eat. The joked around with each other and talked, and at one point Robert got up and went to fetch two bottles of scotch and a bunch of glasses.

"Anyone up for a game of I've never´?" he said when he came back, holding up the bottles.

They all agreed, Rory hesitant, but Finn's hand on her shoulder made her feel secure. They sat down in an unfinished circle around the fire, and filled their shot-glasses. They started out with some pretty clean, PG questions, but they all knew it wasn't going to last. For a moment they were all quite, and then Steph spoke up.

"Right, if nobody else will, I'll go first," she held an artistic break and then she continued "I've never been in love."

She had her eyes fixed on Colin as she said it, and Rory noticed it, she felt sorry for him as she took her drink. Also Logan, Colin, Finn and Clair drank their shot. They refilled and looked at Robert, who was next in the circle.

"I've never had sex outdoors," he said with a grin in Whitney's direction, it looked like it was a dream he hoped would be fulfilled.

Steph, Colin and Logan took their shot. The guys looked at Steph quizzing, this was a story she had never told them.

"I was drunk, and it was in junior high. Not like I'm proud of it." she said under her breath.

They laughed at her embarrassment, and then Clair who was next, spoke up.

"I've never had sex in a public place."

Everybody except her took a shot. She looked around with chock on her face.

"I knew you two had to drink, that's obvious," she said pointing to Steph, Colin and Logan "but the rest of you?"

"In my high school." Robert said.

"Stable, I had a horse once." Whitney said with a little grin.

"In an arcade bathroom back home," Finn smirked "we had a contest."

Now they all looked at Rory. She blushed and looked down.

"A dance studio back home."

They all laughed, and Finn put his arm around her and gave her shoulder a thug.

"Don't be shy Kitten, we all did It." he said and kept his arm around her. It made her feel so safe, and she leaned back into it a bit.

It was Whitney's turn next.

"I've never slept with any of the people here." she said, expecting that would give them all a breather.

Everybody looked at her, they all took a shot

"We're all sluts okay?" Steph said with a slightly blurred voice "Besides you don't really know someone till you've seen them naked."

Whitney just gave her a look, and Colin quickly continued the game.

"I've never had sex with a professor." He gave Rory a smirk; everybody had heard that someone from her dorm had an affair with Asher Fleming last year.

Surprising them all Clair took a shot, and Rory of course didn't.

"Philosophy last year and he wasn't really my professor," she smiled "he was a guest lecturer."

It was Rory's turn, and she felt like lightening the mood a little so she grinned as she said her line.

"I've never worn a superhero costume."

All of the others looked at her and grinned as they took their shot. Finn rewarded her silliness with a big smile, before he started talking.

"I've never kissed someone of my own sex."

Rory took her shot while he looked at her with eyes filled with surprise and a little bit of pride; it was nice to know that she had more to her than the angelic outsides. Also Logan, Colin and Clair took a shot.

"Stories!" Whitney shrieked.

"This is college, we're supposed to experiment." Clair said.

At the same time Colin and Logan both spoke up.

"It was a dare!" they yelled.

"Enough said there," Robert said and looked at Rory "and you Angel, what's your excuse?"

She was no longer so shy, and she had felt Finn thug her closer when Robert called her angel so she answered quite coyly.

"My roommate kissed me on spring break; she wanted to see if we could get free drinks."

"Paris?" Finn asked in disbelief and Rory just nodded.

Logan looked at them, and he didn't like the look on their faces. It was like they shared something, just the two of them. They both had affection in their eyes, and he had never shared anything like that with her before. He remembered some rumors he had heard, and raised his voice.

"I've never slept with someone who was married."

Rory's head snapped up and she started to lift her glass.


	8. Keeping Good Company

**Disclaimer: don't own them, don't sue.**

**Keeping Good Company**

**Last Time:**

_Logan looked at them, and he didn't like the look on their faces. It was like they shared something, just the two of them. They both had affection in their eyes, and he had never shared anything like that with her before. He remembered some __rumors he had heard, and raised his voice._

"_I've never slept with someone who was married."_

_Rory's head sprung up and she started to lift her glass._

She felt terrible as she slowly lifted her glass, she was scared to look at Finn, but a small movement in her peripheral vision made her do it anyway. He was also lifting his glass. They looked at each other surprised, and then they let their eyes lock while they emptied their glasses together. Logan looked at Rory shocked, he had heard rumors about Finn, but he had never guessed that Rory would do something like that. Everybody else was also looking at Rory shocked, and they were all completely quite.

"Wow," Steph breathed "Now that was a chock! I think that calls for a drink, and a couple of stories."

She filled everybody's glasses, and sat back down. Finn looked at Rory, and decided that it didn't look like she wanted to go first.

"I went home to Australia last summer, I moved here when I was 16, and hadn't been home since then." He was mainly talking to Rory, knowing that she didn't know much about his past. "Before I moved here I had a girlfriend named Laura, and I met her on the beach one day. We got talking about old times, and ended up having dinner. I followed her home, and she invited me in, and we had sex. It wasn't because I felt anything for her, it just happened. Afterwards she told me she was married, and had been for 3 years. She got married too young, and there was no feelings left in her marriage. I left and I haven't seen her since then."

Everybody was quite for a moment, and then Finn looked at Rory and tugged her shoulder a bit.

"Do you want to share?" he smiled "I'm just as bad."

She took a deep breath, and gathered all her courage. This was definitely not something she was proud of, especially after the way it had ended.

"Some of you have met my ex-boyfriend Dean," she looked around and Logan and Colin nodded, while Finn again held her a bit tighter. "We were together for about two years in high school. He broke it of after he realized that I had fallen for somebody else, and when we finished high school he married Lindsey. I went to Yale, and we only saw each other a few times in the next. Then when I came home for summer his marriage had gone bad, they were constantly fighting, and I think we both thought that we could revive our good relationship from back in high school. And then it happened. It didn't take me a long time to regret it, and I went to Europe for the rest of the summer. But when I came home Lindsey had left him anyway, she had found a letter I wrote for him, and it made her kick him out. So I felt obligated to try to get our relationship to work, but it didn't, and he ended up dumping me again."

After her long ramble everybody was quite for a long time, it ended up being too much for her and she got to her feet.

"Excuse me," she mumbled and headed for the dormitory.

Finn immediately got up and followed her, he felt like it was entirely his fault. He knew that Logan had heard about his little affair, and that he had said what he did to make him look bad in her eyes. It made him angry, but first of all he was concerned for Rory. He went into her and Steph's room, and there she was sitting on the bottom bunk, with her face buried in her hands. He sat down next to her.

"Its some kind of people we are huh?" he shrugged "But at least we keep good company!"

She looked up at him confused, not even trying to hide her tears.

"Yeah," he smiled at her "I don't think there's anyone I would rather be a home wreaker with."

He caressed her cheek, and watched as her expression changed from confusion to a grin. She reached up to his chin and gently rubbed a finger across his 5-o'clock-shadow.

"Me neither." she said and slowly lifted her lips up to hit his. They barely touched, but to both of them it was like fireworks went of in the background. They looked at each other, both astonished at what had just happened. He had completely forgotten all the good reasons for not kissing her, that he had the night before. And now, as he slowly descended his head destined for her lips, all he could feel inside was utter happiness. Rory flung her arms around his neck at the same time as he laid his around her waist, and his lips collided with hers in a passionate kiss.

**At the bonfire right after Finn left:**

Logan was shocked; this certainly wasn't what was supposed to happen. He had expected Finn to take his shot; he never lied, and then he'd tell his story and Rory would push him away in disgust. But Rory taking a shot that hadn't even crossed his mind, it was never a possibility. And then she did, and his plan only pushed them closer.

"Wow," Steph said with a voice that sounded as chocked as he felt. "Logan, I think you get tonight's prize for exposure."

"It's nice to know though," Colin smirked to the whole group, and when he saw their surprised faces he finished "That she isn't a completely goodie-two-shoes!"

"No," Robert said in agreement "she isn't as boring as I took her for."

"She's never been boring, just secluded." Steph stuck up for her new friend.


	9. Angel Dust on Your Eyelids

**Disclaimer: You'll have no reason to sue!**

**Angel Dust on Your Eyelids**

**Last time:**

_He had completely forgotten all the good reasons for not kissing her, that he had the night before. And now, as he slowly descended his head destined for her lips, all he could feel inside was utter happiness. Rory flung her arms around his neck at the same time as he laid his around her __waist and his lips collided with hers in a passionate kiss._

She was completely surprised in herself as she let her hands slip down to his chest, and pushed him down onto the bed, but that didn't stop her from following him down while her lips never left his. Her fingers were trailing back up to his neck and they nuzzled his hair. He let his hands move from her waist and down till he reached the end of her back, he wanted to reach further down but brazed himself. He would let her set the pace. He rolled over till he was on top of her, to remove the temptation. She let her fingers slip back to his chest, and further down till she was stroking his stomach. She slipped her hands under his sweater, and the feeling of her fingers on his skin made him moan into her mouth. He gently bit her lip, and let his tongue trail over it as he had it in his mouth. She played around with her fingers on his abs, and then stuck both index fingers into his pants and moved then slowly back and forth. She tugged him closer into her, and slowly rubbed against him.

"Rory," his voice was blurred "Oh my God, Rory stop."

They were lying on the bed; still both fully dressed, turned towards each other. Their eyes were linked, and even their breaths were in sync. They were holding hands; they lay between them looking pale against the army-green bed cover. He studied her face as she closed her eyes, ran his gaze over her beautiful features. He watched the curve of her swollen lips, and it was enough to turn him on again. She felt him watching, and it made her feel shy. Their heavy make-out session that had just ended had made her cheeks rosy, and she was a bit short breathed. He let go of her hand, and placed his hand on her hip.

"You're beautiful." he whispered

"Then why did you want me to stop?" her eyes were still closed, and her voice was barely a whisper.

"Did you know that that you have tiny little freckles on your eyelids? They are really very charming." he was still whispering, as he tried to avoid her question.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, he tried to look innocent as a little child, but she could still see the lust in his eyes, and it ruined his cover. She gave him a skeptic look, and slapped him softly on his arm.

"I'm serious here." she couldn't help but smile as he rubbed his arm in mock pain "I know that you wanted me too."

He took a deep breath, and looked into her big, sapphire blue eyes. They were eyes you could drown in.

"I do want you Rory, but not like this. Not just for one night." he pulled her closer.

"I…" she had no idea what to say.

"I've dreamt about this for ever, ever since I saw you at that coffee cart, the redhead was just an excuse, you know?"

"The redhead?" she was confused.

"The day after, in your dorm. I really wanted to find you, but then you where there, and chickened out."

He wasn't used to letting his heart out like that, and was suddenly scared that she would make fun of him. Or even worse, let him down.

"I guess it took me a little longer to get here huh?" she said and smiled as she snuggled into him. "So, now what do we do?"

"I haven't done this in a while, but I guess we date? Maybe we even meet the parents? We go to parties together, stuff like that?"

He was teasing her, but when he looked down at her, he saw that she had fallen asleep. He slowly caressed her cheek with one finger, and she smiled in her sleep. She looked like an angel, with her thick lashes softly resting on her skin. And she really had a bunch of tiny, almost see-through freckles on her eyelids. It reminded him of something his grandfather had always said, about people only seeing clearly when they had angel dust on their eyelids. She snuggled into him even closer, and he tightened his grip around her. After a few minutes he was also sound asleep.

About an hour and a half after Rory and Finn had left, the rest of the group scattered. They hadn't been able to return to the light mood they had been in at the start of the evening, and just decided to go to bed. Colin walked Steph to her room in silence, they felt uncomfortable, but both tried to hide it. For the first time in three years they didn't know what to say to each other. Steph opened the door, and they saw Rory and Finn lying on the bed, deep asleep.

"Lucky bastard!" Colin blurted out.

"Shh, don't wake them up." Steph looked at the couple again "They look so peaceful, don't they?"

"Of course they do," Colin said eyeing her "wouldn't you do too if you where the only place in the world you wanted to be?"

She looked at him, and her eyes caught his. They were full of longing, and something she couldn't quite define. For the first time ever she felt something more as she looked at him than just friendship. And as he reached for her hand, she gave it to him willingly.

"I'll have to sleep in your room;" she said "That's what sharing with Finn gets you!" she grinned.

"I think I'll live, just don't kick me." He smirked back at her.

She pretended to be outraged.

"What ever makes you think that I'll in any position to do that?" She had a feeling that it wouldn't take him long to convince her to get in that position, though.

"This," He tugged her closer and their lips crushed together in a passionate kiss, that made her knees weak causing her to fall closer into him. And for some reason she felt a tingle at his touch that had never been there before. When they finally withdrew from the kiss, his smile was wider than ever before.

"Let's go," he said looking into the room "They look cute, don't they?"

Steph followed his gaze before closing the door.

"They do." she looked up at him "Maybe they're meant for each other."

There was a lot more to those words than just what she said, and he knew it. She tried to tell him something, and he hoped it were what he thought it was.

"I'm sure they are," he said reassuringly and kissed her deeply again, as they broke apart he laid his arm around her, and they made their way to his room.


	10. Plants Have Feelings Too, You Know!

**Disclaimer: Though I definitely wouldn't mind it I don't own them. Aw, the grief…**

**  
Plants Have Feelings Too, You Know!  
**

The next day she woke up early, with the feeling that someone was looking at her. She opened her eyes, and looked straight into Finn's. They both smiled, and he leaned down to give her a kiss. As he did he pulled her closer, into a tight hug.

"God morning Kitten," he said, as he let go of her a little.

"Yes, it really is," she looked at him and her whole body felt warm and tingly "Isn't it?"

"Hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Need coffee?"

"Even more so!"

She couldn't help but smile at how well he already knew her, and didn't seem to find her eccentricities unusual. It was the first time she had actually woken up in somebody's arms and his felt comfortably and safe.

"Want to go get some food?" he asked, when she didn't seem to move.

"In a minute."

She crawled closer into him, and reached for his lips. He kissed her again, more than willingly. And his hands got astray, as they reached under her sweater. She let out a soft moan as they trailed over her body, and he caught her lip in his mouth. As he reached her breasts he cupped them over her bra. She let her hands follow around his waist, and when they reached his back she pushed them downwards and grabbed his ass.

"Right," he said as he tore lose "that was my cue. No more hanky-panky, let's get something to eat."

He jumped of the bed, and she let out a sigh, had they only been able to stay there forever she thought. But she knew they couldn't, they had to go back to Yale very soon, and she was really very hungry. She followed him out of the bed, and sized the hand that he held out to her. As she got up he held her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Ready to find coffee, my lady?" he smirked.

"Always good sir." she said and followed him out of the door.

As they reached the hangar her heart sunk in her chest, she didn't really feel ready to face the others yet. They walked in, and she immediately saw them sitting at a table, they were talking and laughing. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"It's okay Kitten," he tugged her towards him and stroked a finger over her cheek "they won't hold it against you."

She looked at him, not quite believing his words, but still se already felt a lot calmer. He could see in her eyes that she wasn't sure he was right, she looked worried, and it made him angry. It wasn't right that she should feel inferior to them, it wasn't right that she should allow herself to be judged by the likes of them. As if they were any better themselves.

"It not like they hold it against me," he tried.

"They know you, you grew up together."

"That doesn't make it more right for me to do what I did." he just stated.

He pulled her in, and gave her a small kiss, and then he practically dragged her towards the table. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest.

"Good morning all!" Finn sing-songed as they reached the table.

"Well if isn't the lovebirds," Steph proclaimed "we were getting afraid that you wouldn't join us today."

She scouted over and offered Rory a seat. As she sat down Steph slipped an arm around her and gave her a small hug.

"Don't worry." she whispered in her ear.

"So," Robert was the next to say anything after he had moved so Finn could sit down across from Rory "interesting night wasn't it? It's nice to find out that our little wallflower isn't such a wallflower after all."

At first she looked at him terrified, but she saw nothing but friendly teasing in his eyes. She was surprised at first, but soon shot back.

"Hey, plants have feelings too, you know!"

He gave her a huge grin, and she smiled back reassured. They didn't like her any less.

"You know everybody makes mistakes, friend." Colin said and smiled to her "There is no reason for you to feel bad about it; most of us have done worse things than that."

Finn reached over the table and squeezed her hand, and she smiled at Colin.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that." she returned.

She once again felt at ease around them, no longer afraid that they would look down at her for what happened with Dean. They were her friends, and they had just proved that. They ate breakfast while making fun and bickering as always, and it was perfect, she felt at home. And every once in a while Finn took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

Logan couldn't help but look at her constantly; she looked happy, happier than she had ever looked when she was with him. But he wouldn't see it, he couldn't. It would be like admitting that he had lost her, and he wasn't ready for that just yet. He wanted her to smile at him, like she did just now while she looked at Finn. She was the sweetest, smartest girl he had ever been with. The only one who had been able to keep up with him, and she had returned every challenge he had ever thrown her way. He knew he had to let her go, but he wasn't ready yet. He got up from his seat.

"I have to go," he tried not to look at her to much "I'll see you guys back at Yale."

He left the hangar, and went to his car. He had already stashed his bag in the back, and was ready to leave. He got in the car, and then he just sat there. Then he pounded both his hands into the wheel as hard as he could, once, twice, three times. Why was he such a stupid idiot? Why hadn't he just given her what she wanted, and what he ultimately wanted to give her. An exclusive relationship. He realized that he had tears in his eyes, tears of hurt, frustration and anger. Not that he was angry with her, or even with Finn, he was angry with himself for throwing away his chance with her. He dried the tears from his eyes, and started the car. And as he drove of he desperately tried to think of something else than her big, blue eyes.

He left them sitting there, a bit surprised at his sudden departure. Finn knew exactly why he had left, but he couldn't do anything about it. Logan had to get over it by himself, but he would try not to rub his face in it too much. It was just hard not to show his affection for her when she was there. Steph and Colin looked at each other; they knew Logan had problems accepting what was happening between Rory and Finn. They had both known him for as long as they could remember. They had been best friends and neighbors, since they were kids; they were more or less like siblings.

"What was his problem?" Whitney asked dumbfounded.

"She's sweet, but not too observant." Robert said to the rest of the table,

"Did your mommy never tell you that it's rude to talk about people like they weren't present in the room?" Steph asked him in a wondering voice.

"Yeah Robert," Colin chipped in "you might consider a charm course."

"I heard they have a really good one at Princeton," Rory contributed "of course you would have to transfer."

"I'd vote for that." Finn grinned.

After having avoided the disaster of having to explain everything to Whitney, they finished their breakfast and went to pack their things.

"I'm sorry about hogging the room last night." Rory said when she was alone with Steph. "I hope you managed."

"Well," Steph was smiling wide as she turned to Rory "you know who Finn shared his room with."

"No Steph, you didn't? I thought you said you wanted it to stop?"

"Well, he followed me here last night and it felt really uncomfortable. But then we opened the door and saw you two lying here, and I looked at you. And suddenly it felt right. He felt right." She tried to explain.

"How did he feel right?" Rory was curious.

"He touched my hand, and it made me tingle. I don't know. I just know that I really have to talk to him when we get home."

Rory smiled and gave her a hug.

"You'll be fine," she told Steph.

They finished packing, and went out to the car. The others were already there waiting, Rory jumped in next to Finn, and they smiled to each other. He started the car and laid his hand on her knee, and there it stayed all the way back to Yale. They drove in silence, all too tired to speak. It had definitely been an eventful weekend.

Øverst på formularen

Nederst på formularen


	11. Scary Awakenings

**Disclaimer:** **This is starting to get a bit old, they still aren't mine, never will be.**

**AN - **Just to clarify, Logan and Whitney aren't dating. She left the birthday party with Robert, and currently they're dating.

**Scary Awakenings**

After their return to campus, and when they had dropped the others of it had gotten quite late. Rory and Finn went to her dorm. As they where in front of her door he pulled her into his arms, and hit her lips with his own. His slowly traced around her lips till she granted him entrance, and then he raided her mouth. She sighed and her whole body relaxed. He snapped to catch his breath and looked down at her; she still had her eyes closed and that made him smile, as she looked like she was trying to preserve the moment.

"So I guess this means you're coming in?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"I'm not," he smiled at her as she opened her eyes, she looked incredibly disappointed.

"Why not?" she made a pouty face that he just had to kiss away, which he did, very tenderly.

"I'm not sure I would be able to control myself." he said and shot her a dirty look. "But I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Kitten."

He kissed her passionately again, and then took her key and opened the door to let her in. She walked under his arm and into her room.

"Goodnight Finn."

She looked after him as he walked down the hallway, and as he reached the corner he looked back at her and blew her a kiss. She smiled and as he turned the corner she closed the door. She shouted for Paris, but when she heard no answer she just threw herself on the couch and turned on the T.V.

It had taken him a long time to decide to go see her, and he still didn't know exactly what to say. And then when he walked around to corner to her dorm, they stood outside her door kissing. Quickly he hid behind the other corner and just watched them. He realized that he could hear every word they said from where he stood. He heard their whole conversation, and it turned his stomach. He had heard Finn talk like that once before, and it had also made him jealous back then. Not because he had liked the girl back then, but because Finn had something he didn't. And he didn't like having less than anybody else. As Finn stood there, with Rory in his arms, he had something more than him. And this time he actually liked the girl. He watched them as they said goodbye, and made sure Finn didn't see him when the left the building. He waited for a couple of minutes till he was sure Finn wouldn't come back, and then he went to her door. He wasn't sure if he should knock or not, but the thought of her and Finn made him do it anyway. She had a big smile on her lips when she opened the door, but it quickly faded when she saw who was outside it. She had thought that maybe it was Finn that had changed his mind.

"Logan," she looked surprised "what are you doing here?"

Her hand was still on the door, and he saw it twitching, as if she wanted to slam it in his face. But she thought better of it, and seemed to relax a bit.

"I ehh…" Logan tried to find the right words "I still want you. I can't handle this, watching you and Finn, it's…"

Her eyes clouded over with anger, and he saw it clearly. And it freaked him out, she was going to hate him, he knew it. She didn't say anything, she just stood there. Her hand was still holding the door, only the knuckles had turned white, she was squeezing it so hard.

"Leave!" her voice was still calm.

"But Rory…"

"We've talked about this already," she still seemed fairly collected "I don't want to be with you Logan. I don't have feelings for you."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him till his lips crashed with hers, he tried to force his tongue in her mouth. At first she didn't react, out of pure surprise, but then she bit him. He pushed her from him, and his hand flew to his mouth.

"Aw… Bloody hell, what the fuck are you doing?" he cursed loudly.

"What am I doing?" she spat at him "Get out Logan, leave me alone. I've had it with you!"

She slammed the door in his face.

The next morning she woke up on the couch, Paris was shaking her shoulders.

"Weren't you supposed to have a Political Science class at ten?" Paris looked at the clock.

Paris stood up and went to her room while she kept on talking, Rory stayed on the couch slightly confused. Why was she on the couch, and why hadn't she set her alarm clock? Now it was too late to go to her class, and she was going to get behind. Then she noticed Paris' rambling.

"…it was really annoying. Who can blame him for hating the guy when he's like that? He even patronized the doctor we went to when Doyle hyperventilated. He is possibly the most cruel, irritating devil of a man I've ever met."

Rory had no idea who she was talking about, but Paris just continued without noticing the lack of understanding of her listener.

"The first thing he did was to take out a copy of the Yale Daily News´ and ask him how he can be an editor when he can't spell. But there was only one little typo, I know it was a typo, it was in my article. I wouldn't spell canonization wrong. I know how to spell it. C-A-N-O-N-I-Z-A-T-I-O-N. See!" she gave Rory a triumphant look through the doorway.

"I'm sorry Paris," Rory tried to smile, but she had just remembered the scene with Logan the previous night "but I seem to have missed the first part of this monolog."

Paris, who was again rumbling around in her room, shot her another glare through her doorway. This time it wasn't triumphant, more like deadly. Rory remembered that Paris had said something about meeting Doyle's parents, and suddenly understood.

"Ohh, Doyle's dad!" she blurted

Paris went back to her rumbling, and yelling through the door.

"Amazing, we have breakthrough. Yes, Doyle's dad. Would I react like this if it was his dog?"

"Most likely," Rory mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Paris said and gave her another death-glare.

"No," Rory gave her the sweetest smile she could "I just said no."

"What ever," Paris gave her a suspicious look and went back to her room again. After a while she let out a frustrated shriek and came out to throw herself on the couch.

"I give up. It's gone." she gave Rory an accusing look "Have you seen my diaphragm?"

"Irk," Rory was brutally torn from her thoughts of the previous night "you don't just have that lying around, do you?"

After looking at Paris' frantic search for about an hour, Rory decided it was time for her to move from the couch. She had missed one class already, and she had English lit in two hours. She wished Paris a happy search, and went to take a shower and get dressed. When she was done Paris was still looking for her lost diaphragm, and didn't even notice that she left, maybe because she was currently yelling at the paper bin. Rory decided that she had enough time for two cups of coffee and a chapter in _The Age of Reason_´; she currently had a thing for Jean-Paul Sartre. She went to her favorite coffee cart and bought a huge coffee, and then she sat down on the bench across from the cart.

Finn couldn't help but smile. He woke up with a smile on his face, he smiled at Colin's grumpy morning-grunts and he smiled at everyone he met on his way to get coffee. He went to the cart he knew was her favorite, but she wasn't there. He waited for a while, but she didn't show up. As he walked to his American History class, his smile had faded a little. He knew her schedule by heart, she had a Political Science class Tuesday morning, and she never went to that class without being on a caffeine trip. He was a bit worried that maybe she was avoiding him, and when his class was over he went back to the coffee cart. His smile grew wider again as he saw her sitting on the bench, completely consumed by her book. She didn't notice him till he handed her a coffee cup, but then she looked up and gave him a big smile.

"Morning Kitten," he sat down next to her, and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek "I suspect you slept well?"

She looked at him with a blank expression.

"I looked for you here this morning, you weren't here. So I figured you overslept, you always go here on Tuesdays before your first class." he realized that he came of a bit creepy. "Sorry, do over?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Why? I sort of expected you to know stuff like that; it's not creepy at all."

She was teasing him, and he loved it. He bent in and gave her a long dwelling kiss, her soft lips tasted of coffee and caramel lip-gloss. He reached down and took her hand, and then he got up.

"Come on," he gave her a smirk "We can't have you missing another class. I'll walk you there."

On the walk to her class they agreed to watch some movies that night. Finn insisted that this time he choose the movies, and that resulted in a pout from Rory, but he stood his ground. He kissed her goodbye outside of her classroom, and left her standing with a silly grin on her face.

When she left the classroom her sell phone started ringing, she checked the caller-id, and saw it was her mother. While trying to balance all her books and notebooks in one hand, she flipped open her phone with the other.

"The traveling library, Rory speaking."

"Uh, I caught you." her mother's voice was high-pitched.

"Yeah, while trying to joggle every book I own." Rory said sarcastically.

"What a silly idea!" Lorelai said not even trying to hide her amusement. "Why in the world would you do that?"

"To amuse bystanders with my cries for help." Rory said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I still think it's silly," Lorelai said and continued "So how was your date?"

"Weird party. Lots of drinking. Oh, and now everybody knows I'm a home wrecker."

She heard a loud crash in her mother's end of the phone, and Luke's voice yelling out curse words she had never even heard before.

"Just a second sweetheart," her mother said, and for a minute she laid down the phone. Then she was back. "You know, you can't just say stuff like that. You have to give me preparation time."

"What happened to Luke?" Rory was a bit thrown of.

"Nothing," She herd Luke scream 'Nothing?' in the background "You gave me a shock sweetie, I just dropped my coffee." her mum tried to sound innocent.

"And?"

"In his lap," Lorelai sounded a little sorry "and then he stumped his toe on the table as he jumped up." she giggled a little. "It looked really funny."

"Mom," Rory tried to sound more outraged than she really was "Be nice. And go tend to your man; you can have my story later."

"No! You can't do that, give me spoilers like that and then end the conversation. That's not fair."

"Bye mom," Rory said ignoring her protests "Say hi to Luke for me."

And then, in the exact moment she hung up the phone she lost control of her books. The top one tipped over, and the whole pile tumbled down and scattered over the floor.

"Shit, shit, double shit." she mumbled as she started to crawl around the floor to pick them up.


	12. Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just toying with them

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, just toying with them.**

**Goodbye Yellow Brick Road**

Rory hurried back to her dorm after having talked to her mom, she had to study before Finn came at 6 o'clock. Paris was still rummaging around her room when Rory walked in, but now the door was closed.

"Paris!" Rory shouted after she had collapsed on the couch "I'm back, did you find it yet?"

Paris opened her door and looked at her.

"Found what?"

Rory just shook her head, she was definitely something else. And apparently completely oblivious as to what Rory was talking about.

"Never mind." Rory didn't really feel the need to know anyway, she made a small break "I'm having someone over tonight."

Paris came out of her room and sat down in the armchair. She looked at Rory for a while, waiting for her to continue, but she didn't.

"Who? Did you make up with pretty-boy, or is it the No-we're-just-friends-Australian´?" She blurted at last.

"He has a name you know." Rory mumbled not expecting Paris to take notice of it.

"Oh," Paris mocked surprise "witch one? The Aussie or the pretty-boy?"

"Both of them!" Rory was officially annoyed, Paris had been far too observant lately. "And I didn't make up with Logan, on the contrary."

"So, it's Aussie that's coming?" She looked at Rory for confirmation, and saw her blush slightly "Good, he's far less oily."

She stated this while going towards the coffeemaker to put coffee on, but Rory could almost hear the smugness on her face. _God, could her roommate be annoying._ She stood up and walked towards her room, but suddenly remembered something. She turned around, but before she got to say anything Paris was already talking.

"Don't worry," she was still wearing her smug "I'll go to Doyle's as soon as he arrives."

_Annoying__, definitely annoying…_

At 6 sharp there was a knock at the door. She was still getting dressed after having taken a shower, but at the second knock she heard Paris answering the door. She could hear Paris talking, and almost see Finn trying to get a word in.

"Hi," she said as she went out to the common room.

Finn was sitting in the couch, he was looking s bit scared, and Paris was in the middle of the room putting on her coat. She had her innocent look on.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said and walked to the door "You two kids behave yourself now."

Finn stared at the door for a while after it had closed; he had a weird look on his face, a mixture of worry and amazement. She dropped herself in the couch next to him, and looked at him as his expression changed to amusement as he looked at her.

"She scary, definitely scary," he grinned "I've never been scared of a girl before."

"What did she say to you?" Rory was curious.

"Nothing Kitten," he shrugged "she just said that she would strangle me with a tampon-string if we did the horizontal-mambo in the couch."

She could see him struggling to keep a straight face, and to push him over the edge she looked at him, completely expressionless.

"Wow," she made a move for the coffee cup he had brought "I guess that's only allowed for her and Doyle."

With a more than panicked look he shot from the couch, he moved so fast that he banged his knees on the coffee table. While bending down to rub his knees, he glared at her with a fishy look in his eyes.

"You're dangerous to be around." he said and whimpered as he touched a spot that actually hurt "Saying things like that isn't funny, just very scary. And now I will never be able to sit on your couch again."

Rory stretched out her legs with a smug face.

"Good," she grinned "more room for me then."

A that moment he launched at her, his hands heading towards her sides to tickle her. He was grinning out loud as she sported a surprised look, and the minute he touched her sides she shrieked. He tickled her till she begged for mercy, and promised never to joke about Paris' sex-life again.

They watched ´Breakfast at Tiffany's´ while Finn was sitting on the floor between her legs, his head resting on her one knee. She was fingering with his hair, and had trouble concentrating on the movie though it was one of her favorites. Finn on the other hand was absorbed in it. Every time Mr. Yunioshi came on he was looking filled with anticipation. He knew a lot of the dialogue by heart, and when Audrey Hepburn was singing he sang along in a nice, deep, melodic voice. After the movie ended he sat in front of her for a while, quite, enjoying her hands in his hair. Some time passed and he felt the need to talk.

"You know, the cat's real name is Orangey?" he couldn't find anything better to say.

"No, I didn't." she seemed not to find it a weird thing to say at all.

After another pause it was her turn to speak.

"Tell me about you?"

"What do you want to know?" he wasn't sure how much he wanted her to know. He had done a lot of things he wasn't too proud of.

"I don't know. Something. About your family maybe, how you ended up here."

He turned around half way, till his head leaned on her one leg. They were now able to have eye contact, and he looked up at her smiling.

"Okay, what do you want to hear first Kitten?"

"You're stalling…" she accused.

"Yes," he just said "So, from the beginning. My mum was Australian; she went here to go to college. In her second year she met my farther, and, as you probably figured out, she got pregnant. His family was terrified, she came from a family with money, but not like his had, and they didn't like it. He was trying to be a rebel, and married her, and moved back to Australia with her, but his family cut him off. With no money, and a wife and a baby to support, he soon realized that he couldn't survive without his family's money. And after only a year he moved back, and his parents tried to get him to sew for custody. He wouldn't, and I grew up on my mothers' farm back in Australia. When I was fifteen she got cancer, and two years later she died. I didn't have anybody left, my grandparents died two years earlier, and my mom was an only child. I had to go and stay with my dad."

He held a brake, and looked at her. Her fingers had found his hair again, and they were gently caressing him, while her facial expression was painfully sad. She looked on the verge of tears, and his hand found hers and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm… so sorry…" she stuttered.

"its okay," he said "It wasn't too bad. My dad turned out to be an okay guy; he had even tried to get his family to accept her so she could move back here. And as it turned out he hadn't even found a new wife, actually they never got divorced, neither of them ever filed the papers."

He still held her hand, and now she was playing with his fingers. Then she lifted his hand to her mouth, and kissed it. He got up form the floor, and sat down in the couch, turned so he was facing her. He let his fingers trace down one side of her face, and she leaned into the touch.

"But she never would have left," he continued "she was a real country-girl. She liked to have dirt under her fingernails, and to be around the horses and the sheep. I can't imagine her hosting a DAR-meeting."

This made Rory imagine her grandmother on an Australian ranch, and she smiled ironically. She couldn't imagine Emily Gilmore, not hosting something.

"I still have the ranch, I love being there, and everything reminds me of her. Once in a while I go over there, if I feel like I'm starting to forget her." he said quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself.

He was still caressing her face, his fingers reaching down further, now stroking her jaw and continuing down to her collarbone. He leaned in and kissed her ear, and nuzzled his nose against her neck.

"The rest of the story is as you could expect, I met Logan and Colin in high school, we became friends and we all went here."

While he was talking his hands never stopped caressing her, and when he stopped he moved his mouth onto her neck, and kissed her lightly. She started to breathe faster, and leaned against him. _She never wanted this to stop. Never._ But as soon as her hands touched his chest, he seemed to freeze. He backed away from her, and went on with his story.

"My dad did what he could to make the lost years up to me, he spent as much time with me as he could, and now we have a great relationship. It did cost though. I drink when I miss her, it the only way I get by, and he tried to make me stop. After that we didn't talk for almost a year, the year we tried to sail around the world. But not we're okay, he looks the other way when I drink, and I try not to get in trouble so I have to involve him. It works for us. Mainly because I know he misses her too."

Rory leaned in and kissed him lightly on his mouth.

"I'm not gonna leave you!"

He was quite for a long time.

"Everybody does eventually." he then sighed, and she noticed a tear in the edge of his eye.

She threw herself into his arms and crashed her lips into his, and kissed him passionately. Her hands were stroking his hair, his cheeks, and his back. Their tongues were wrestling, neither ever able to get the upper hand. His hands were on her body again, trying to touch every part of her, as if she would fade away in an instant. They were both breathing heavily as they withdrew from the kiss, and she locked her eyes with his immediately.

"I won't."


	13. Selfpity Can Be A Trigger

**Disclaimer: I've written this so many times now, it's wearing me down to repeat it… I DON'T OWN THEM… (****Big sob…) Or The Sweetest Thing´…**

**Self-pity**** can be the Trigger**

_Rory leaned in and kissed him lightly on his mouth._

"_I'm not gonna leave you!"_

_He was quite for a long time._

"_Everybody does eventually." he then sighed, and she noticed a tear in the edge of his eye._

_She threw herself into his arms and crashed her lips into his, and kissed him passionately. Her hands were stroking his hair, his cheeks, and his back. Their tongues were wrestling, neither ever able to get the upper hand. His hands were on her body again, trying to touch every part of her, as if she would fade away in an instant. They were both breathing heavily as they withdrew from the kiss, and she locked her eyes with his immediately._

"_I won't."_

Immediately after her promise they linked their lips again. His arms were around her, and his hands stroking her hair and back. She was nuzzling his hair, in a comforting manner. His hands started roaming, and suddenly he found himself stroking the small of her back under her shirt, and cupping a breast.

He smiled into the kiss as she attacked the buttons in his favorite Hawaii-shirt, her talents certainly didn't include the art of undressing a guy. He stood up from the couch, and saw a look of terror in her eyes as he did so. But when he bend down and lifted her from the couch, the look quickly vaporized, and as he carried her towards her room it was exchanged with pure bliss.

He gently laid her down on the bed, and stood over her while looking at her for a second. Then he removed his shirt and t-shirt and stretched out on top of her, his lips immediately finding hers as soon as he was in the proximity of them. His hands reached down to the hem of her shirt and he tugged it up, and over her head. He chucked it over his shoulder, before letting his hands explore her body again.

As he touched her stomach, and let his hand stroke across the skin just over her pants, she moaned into his mouth. The sound almost drove him crazy.

Her hand where in his hair again, and the terror she had felt when he stood up, and she thought that he would leave her, had completely disappeared. Now all she felt was the thrill of his hands on her body. The caresses that he placed seemed to linger, even long after his hands had moved on. It felt like being touched by a thousand stray hands. She heard moaning, and didn't even realize that it was herself that was making the noise.

Her hands demanded action too; they started to wander his body. Without his shirt, his upper body felt warm and silky to her touch. His muscles flexed under her fingers, and he groaned before starting to unbutton her pants. Her fingers followed, as a reflection of his, and proceeded to unbutton his pants as well.

It only took seconds before both pairs were on the floor. Everywhere his skin felt soft and smooth. And as her hands danced over his stomach, and they moaned softly into each others mouths, she felt an overwhelming happiness spreading from the pit of her stomach. And as the last of their clothes hit the floor, and he thrust inside her, she felt it grow. It grew bigger, till every fiber of her body was filled with it, till she felt like she was going to well over.

As he woke up he felt confused at first, it wasn't his room, and what he saw in the window wasn't his view. Then he noticed the weight that was pinning his arm to the bed. He turned his head and saw Rory, lying in his arm, wearing nothing but a content look. And then what happened the night before hit him. They had slept together, he hadn't wanted it to happen just yet, but now it had. He looked at her face as she slept, and felt nothing but warmth. He didn't regret a thing, now he just had to make sure that she didn't either.

He gently moved her head from his arm and sat up, trying to disturb her as little as possible. His eyes skimmed the floor for his boxers, and after finding them and putting them on, he left the room to make coffee. After putting on the coffee, he went to turn on some music and as he hit to power button Lauryn Hill blasted out into the room.

_The sweetest thing I've ever known_

_Was like the kiss on the collarbone_

_The soft caress of happiness´_

He smiled at the thought of the irony, and poured the coffee. Still smiling he turned to go to her room, but there she was, standing in the door, wearing his Excuse me for not being Jewish´-t-shirt and smiling at him.

She smiled as the smell of fresh coffee hit her nose; she had been awake since he left the room. She had just been lying there, listening to him moving around in her dorm, and enjoying the scent of him in her sheets.

She heard him turn on the stereo, and shortly after Lauryn Hills soft voice filled the room. Paris must have left her make-out-music on, because The Sweetest Thing´ blasted from the speakers.

_The sweetest thing I've ever known _

_Was like the kiss on the collarbone_

_The soft caress of happiness´_

Every line reminded her of what had happened the night before, and she suddenly felt the urge to kiss her gorgeous boyfriend. She jumped out of bed, and put on the first article of clothing she found. It turned out to be Finns t-shirt.

She half-ran to the door, and opened it. And there he was on his way to her door, and watching him; she barely noticed the two steaming coffee cups in his hands.

Just a she started moving towards him the doorbell rang, and not leaving her with his eyes he sat down the coffee.

"I'll get that." he went to the door and opened it.

She caught eye of the coffee, and took one of the cups as he opened the door. _He made her coffee! What a guy…_

He stood outside her door as the music started, and he couldn't help but smile. It reminded him of the night they had gone to that Chinese-place, or more accurately, what had happened later that night, after he had climbed in her window. He was still smiling as he rang the doorbell, but the smile quickly faded when the door opened.

_Makes me argue just to see _

_How much you're in love with me_

_See like a queen, a queen upon her throne´_

She was standing in the middle of the room, his queen, with a coffee cup in her hands. He could see her when he looked past Finns shoulder. She wasn't even looking at him; she was too busy with the coffee. She turned a bit, and he could see the print on the t-shirt she was wearing. It was Finns; he was the only one with such an appalling sense of humor.

And then his glance moved back to Finn, he was in the doorway with a surprised expression, still one hand on the knob. He was close to naked, wearing nothing but boxers. Finn in boxers, Rory in Finns shirt?

Before he even thought about it his hand was hitting Finns face, it gave him a strange satisfaction to see the blood spray from Finns nose. But immediately after, it gave him a sour taste in his mouth as Finn stumbled to the floor. He had come to make peace with her, not to pound her new boyfriend, his own best friend. The sound finally made Rory look up from her coffee. He gave her a sad look before he turned on his heals and left.

She heard a thumb as something landed on the floor, and it made her turn to the door. Finn was sitting on the floor, with blood on his face. Her gaze traveled upwards and she locked eyes with Logan, he was standing in the door with a sad look in his eyes. After she looked at him he turned on his heel, and left her standing there completely amazed.

_I get mad when you walk away _

_(Don't walk away from me)´_

Her insides bubbled with rage as she kneeled down next to Finn, his nose was bleeding, but it didn't seem like it was too bad. He was cursing loudly, and wishing really bad things for Logan.

"That bloody idiot!" Finn yelled out "Good thing this didn't happen while you two were dating, I guess he would have killed me then."

She didn't know what to say, and instead of saying anything she helped him up, and went to turn of the music. The song was now getting on her nerves. She took her coffee cup from where she had put it down, and gave him his. They both sat down on the couch, and quietly drained their cups. Then Finn got up.

"Now that didn't go as I hoped it would." he smiled at her "I have to talk to him. If he can't except that we're together, we can't be friends anymore."

He took her hand and tugged her to her feet and into his arms. He kissed her lightly, almost not touching her lips.

"No," Rory said it quietly "He just reacted like that because of the situation. Give him one more chance."

He looked her over with an examination look. She saw his eyes cloud over, and before she could say anything, he let go of her and started to back away from her.

"So that's what it comes down to," he spat "who's the alpha male? Who's able to be the big provider and protector?"

He turned around and left the room.

Even before he left, he knew he was wrong. He had no reason to shout at her, he was just taking his anger with Logan out on her, but he still stormed out the door. He went to his dorm, and passed a shocked Colin without saying a word. He entered his room and collapsed on his bed. He was staring into the sealing when Colin entered his room, and he felt, more than really saw Colin sit down on his desk chair.

"Sooo," Colin said in a suggesting voice.

"What, so what." Finn moaned.

Colin recognized the look he had on his face, it was the Fuck-I-just-screwed-up-big-time´ look, and when Finn was sporting that look he needed help.

"You know it might help to talk about it." Colin said.

"Not with you," Finn said, but Colin could hear that he was about to crack.

"Then who do you need to talk to?" he pushed.

"I don't even know where to start," Finn sighed.

"Don't worry," Colin said in a mock old person voice "Tell Uncle Colin everything, and then I'll help you figure it all out."

He told Colin everything, and afterwards they just sat there for a while. None of them knew what to say.

"Wow," it was all Colin could say.

"Now that's not much help, is it?" Finn said frustrated. His friend was normally really good in these situations, and he gave good advice.

"It's not. But I don't know what you should do; lay low for a while is my best suggestion. Allow Logan to have some time to get used to the idea of you and Rory, and talk to her, say you're sorry." Colin shook his head "You really messed up this time. She wasn't about to leave you, and then you blew up at her."

"What do you mean she wasn't about to leave me? How do you know?" Finn spat.

"Don't kill me for uttering his name," Colin smiled his normal sarcastic smile "but I talked to Logan. He told me that he went to see her Sunday night, he told her that he wanted her back, he kissed her, and… Hold your breath, she bit him."

Finn looked at him directly for the first time since he came into the room.

"Sorry if I don't find it amusing that my friend kissed my girlfriend."

"You're missing the point my friend," Colin got up and walked to the door "she bit him. Does that sound like something she would do if she wanted him back?"

Colin left the room, and Finn was alone to struggle with his torn feelings.

She just stood there, she heard the door slam, and now she was looking at the closed door. _What the fuck just happened? Why did he leave her? _She saw the knob turn, and ran to the door expecting to see Finn outside. But when the door opened it was only Paris.

"Morning Gilmore," she looked at Finns t-shirt "That's quite okay; I don't hold it against you."

She sniggered at her own joke, but when Rory didn't give a quick retard, she looked at her more furrow.

"What's the matter Rory? You look like someone drowned your puppy."

Rory's eyes wouldn't answer to her anymore, and the tears welled up in them. And as she started to cry, Paris looked shocked, and then she opened her arms and embraced Rory. In the comfort of her arms, she calmed down a little. And after a cup of coffee she told Paris the whole story.

"Wow," Paris was stunned "I think I said this once before, but men really tend to go crazy around you, huh."

"You're just jealous!"

They looked at each other for a second, and then they both had to succumb to the laughter that shook through their bodies. She fell quiet and thought about Finn for a moment. Paris got up and went to the kitchenette, she was back I a minute, and put a fresh cup of coffee in front of her.

"He'll come back, don't worry, just give him time."

Paris' voice sounded so secure, that even Rory believed her.


	14. Sorry Is A Bitch

**Disclaimer: I have this very lively dream that I own them, but then I wake up, and the thing I'm really hugging is my pillow…**

**Sorry i****s a Bitch**

It had been a week. She hadn't heard from him in a week. She had been to a terrible Friday-night-dinner; her grandparents had been questioning her about Logan, till she had to go to the bathroom to stop herself from crying. She had believed Paris when she said that Finn would come back, but now she wasn't too sure.

After the dinner she went with her mom back to Stars Hollow to wallow. Her mom was the expert in wallowing, and Rory always felt better after a weekend back home. She came home Sunday night feeling as good as could be expected, and tried opening the door without putting down any of the loads of clean laundry she was carrying. She had her eyes closed as she entered the common room.

"I'm home. Please don't be doing unspeakable things on the couch."

She heard Paris get up from her desk chair and move into the common room.

"Wouldn't you already be aware by now if we were," she noticed Rory's closed eyes and glared at her when she opened them "Guess not."

They bumped down on the couch and Paris turned on CNN. Without saying anything they just sat there for a while, in a comfortable silence, till Paris finally opened her mouth.

"Not to pry…"

"How come people always say that right before they do pry?" Rory interrupted in mock wonder. Paris just ignored her and continued the sentence.

"…but have you heard from him yet?"

Rory's face fell as soon as the words were out, and Paris didn't need to wait for her answer. It was obvious that a Rory hadn't heard from a certain Australian, and that she wasn't feeling too fine with it.

"No," Rory's words came out in a slight stutter "So, do you still think he just needs time?"

Paris smiled at her.

"I think he's had his time," she said looking secretive "since he was here looking for you just a couple of hours ago."

Rory starred at her for a minute without saying anything.

"He was here?" she asked, her voice trembling with disbelief "and you don't tell me till now?" she sounded a bit mad.

Paris looked at her smiling even wider.

"He said he would come by again, later tonight. I think I scarred him a bit…"

"You tend to do that." Rory muttered, but again Paris just ignored her interruption.

"…because I told him I wasn't interested in picking you up from the floor once more, so if he pulled that number again he'd better do it in Stars Hollow, so your mom could pick you up, and the rest of the town could do the whole tar and feathers-thing."

She could see that Rory wasn't mad anymore; she was trying to hold in the laughter from imagining Finn being chased down main-street by most of the town, Luke in front of them all hollering "I'LL KILL YOU!" She couldn't hold in a giggle. Paris looked at her like she was crazy.

"Thanks Paris," Rory stood up and gave her friend a hug "you're the best."

She went to her room, while she was humming the starting tune from Willy Wonka´, and Paris shook her head, sometimes she wasn't sure if Rory was mentally sound.

As she entered her room the first thing Rory did was collapse on top of her bed, she suddenly didn't know if she really wanted Finn to come. He had hurt her badly by walking out like he did, and she didn't want to forgive too much like she used to. She picked up her sell, and called 1 on her speed-dial.

"Rainy Weather Attitudes Inc. We have attitudes for all kinds of rainy weather, how may we serve you?" her mother's voice sounded gloomy.

"Let me guess, your optimistic attitude couldn't keep the rain away anymore?"

"My daughter is a genius!" she chimed, each word dripping with sarcasm.

"Wow, thanks mum." she overlooked the sarcasm completely.

"Hmm, she is also far too happy compared to her mood the last week, something happened?" she ended the teasing, and became serious, or at least as serious as her mother ever could be. "What is it Rory, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"I would if I could get a word in," she tried to hold in her giggles at her mother's plea.

"Okay, I'll restrain myself."

Rory paused for a minute, till she could literally feel her mom's impatience.

"Finn was here."

She heard Lorelai suck air in through her teeth.

"Hunky Aussie-boy was there? When? Is he there now?"

"Yes, he was here. When? About an hour ago, or something like that. And no, if he was still here, would I use past tense?"

"Well no, because my girl is a genius."

"Nice save." now it was Rory's turn to be sarcastic "Anyway, Paris said that he would come back, so what do I do?"

"You know, sometimes I'm not sure that I really raised you, how can you ask stuff like that?" Lorelai's voice was pitched up a few nods at this statement.

"I'm sure I should know stuff like this, right?"

"Hell yeah! Well never mind, you want this guy right?" Rory nodded at this obviously rhetorical question, and Lorelai continued as if she had seen it "So, the first thing you do is make sure you look great. And when he comes…"

Lorelai's break expanded beyond artistic, and Rory got impatient.

"Yes?"

"You know what babe," Lorelai sounded less overexcited than before, and much more serious "You'll know what to do when he gets there, just do as your gut tells you. Don't use any of my tricks, if it's right you won't need them."

Rory smiled. Lorelai always knew exactly what to say, and this was the only thing she could have said to relax her daughter.

"I love you mum, you know that?"

"I know," the conversation seemed to have become a bit too emotional for Lorelai's taste, and she immediately returned to the previous lighter mode "So, about those attitudes we have for sale…"

"Here we go…" Rory breathed

"…I think that you will find the Raining gloomy, but yet gorgeously wet´ to be just the right one for patching things up with your man. I promise you won't be sorry, I always use that one, and it never fails."

"Hanging up now," Rory said loudly through Lorelai's ramblings.

"Okay babe. Let me know how it went."

Rory hung up the phone, and got up from the bed. She went to study her face in the mirror for the first time in a week, and realized that she looked terrible. She hadn't slept well, and you could see it from the bags under her eyes. She sneered at her reflection, and took a towel from a pile on her chair, maybe a bath would help.

As she stood under the shower, she could almost feel the bags under her eyes being flushed away, along with every sad thought she had had the last week. She pictured all her worries being drowned in the drain under her feet. As the water fell on her it muffled the sound of Finn knocking on the front door, and she didn't hear Paris letting him in either, instead she occupied herself by singing the Barenaked Ladies song 'Enid' very loudly, and out of key while washing her hair.

As he sat on her bed listening to her tries in the art of carrying a tune, Finn couldn't help but smile. She was certainly something else, and he had missed her the last week, he hadn't even managed to drink her of his mind, and you couldn't accuse him off not having tried. He hadn't felt this bad for years, and like he always did, he had tried drinking away his sorrows. Finally Colin had enough, and sat him down for a serious talk.

"_You know what scares me the most? The fact that you don't drag some stupid blonde with you home every night!" he had shouted "At least if you did that, I would know that it wouldn't take too long till you were back to normal."_

"_What ever that is." Finn had whispered under his, very whiskey smelling, breath._

"_Shut the fuck up!" Colin never talked like that, and Finn had looked at him astonished. "You are my best fucking friend, and I don't want you to drink yourself to death, just because you're to big a chicken to apologize to the girl." Colin expounded._

Colin's words had gotten stuck in his mind, and he kept hearing them over and over. He didn't want to drink himself to death either, but the picture of her surprised and hurt face had roamed his every thought, and he knew no other way to get rid of it.

In the bathroom Rory finished getting dressed in pajama pants and a tank top, now having moved on to singing a medley of The Sundays songs. She heard loud knocking on the door.

"Would you shut up in there Gilmore, you could drive a perfectly sane person to pull a D-fens Forrester by whining like that."

Rory sniggered, and continued her singing, which earned her a frustrated scream from Paris. Rory danced through the door to her room, and immediately saw Finn sitting on her bed. She stopped dead in her tracks, and just stood there, waiting for him to say something.

"I err…" he stuttered "I'm so sorry."

He held something up in front of her, a tray of four coffee cups, and a bag from her favorite bakery.

"I brought peace offerings, its cherry Danish, that's your favorite right? I was hoping we could talk."

He looked just as terrible as she had done before her shower, his eyes were red and baggy, and he looked like he hadn't slept for days. And suddenly as she stood there looking at him she understood, that he had only flipped out to protect himself.

"It wasn't even because of me, was it?" she said it quietly while sitting down next to him.

"No," he looked at his own feet while answering her "That was just an excuse."

None of them spoke for a while, and then Finn handed her a cup of coffee.

"You must be the luckiest man alive," she said after taking a sip of her coffee.

He gave her a perplexed look, and she grinned.

"I decided to leave it up to the quality of the coffee weather or not I would forgive you."

He smiled at her for the first time since she had entered the room.

"And…?"

"Like I said you must be the luckiest man alive." she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the mouth "It's almost as good as Luke's."

He looked at her with a big smile before he captured her lips in his again. He knew that was the biggest compliment coffee could get from her.

**AN ****-** To those of you who don't know, D-fens Forrester is Michael Douglas' character in the movie 'Falling down'.


	15. And Then There Were Two

**Disclaimer: Just borrowing them!**

**And then, there were two**

She woke up early, the sun shining through her window having disturbed her sleep. She was wrapped tightly in Finn's arms. They were lying in spoon position, one arm under her neck, one flung over her body. His breath was calm and steady, blowing on her ear. And it sent tiny chills down her spine. She was pretty sure she couldn't move without waking him, so she lay there, still for a while, enjoying the heat of the sun on her face. She could hear Paris stirring in the next room, and somebody was whistling outside the window. She could feel Finn move, as he withdrew his arm to scratch his nose, and she quietly slipped out of the bed. She grabbed her sell from the desk, and closed the door behind her.

"Morning," Paris greeted her in her normal morning-growl "You're up early seeing as you have no classes today. Don't you like sharing your bed?"

"I just remembered I promised to call my mom."

Paris frowned; she was obviously not in a very good mood this morning.

"Then you must excuse me if I leave, I'm not in the mood for you twos happy chipper today." she snarled and hammered her coffee cup down into the table.

"Wow, someone started today off on the wrong foot huh?"

Rory smiled to cheer her up, but instead she saw the most terrifying thing she had ever seen, in front of her Paris seemed to shrink, and suddenly huge tears dripped from her eyes and ran over her flushed cheeks. Rory just froze, and she had no idea what to say. She had never seen Paris cry before, the closest had been when she didn't get accepted to Harvard, and she didn't really cry back then, it was more like hyperventilating.

"He dumped me." she hiccupped "He fucking dumped me over the phone, apparently his dad didn't seem to think I was good enough for him, and come on it's not like his family is anything special. I'm a Gellar for God's sake, what does he think he can get bloody Paris Hilton? Because its not like he's that great himself, he can't even spell you know. And dumping someone over the phone, that's just too low, who would do something like that?"

Rory was shocked, but she was pretty sure that reminding Paris that she herself dumped Jamie over the phone their first year in college, wasn't a good idea. She walked over to Paris, and padded her slowly on the back. Paris broke down sobbing, and threw her arms around Rory's neck, while whining words that was impossible to comprehend. And that was how Finn found them, when he left Rory's room half an hour later. He sported a just as surprised look, as she had herself, at the sight of Paris.

"_What's going on_?" he mimed at Rory.

"_Doyle dumped her_." she mimed back.

"You know, I may be sad, but I neither blind nor stupid." Paris seemed to be regaining her normal sharp tongue, and she pulled back from Rory.

"Sorry," Finn first gave her an apologetic look, and then he shot her one of his trademark smiles "of course you aren't. I just like to up to speed."

Rory had yet to meet a girl who didn't get week knees from one of those smiles, and it certainly seemed to affect Paris too. She sobbed a little, and then she rewarded him with one of her rare, but beautiful smiles.

"You may not be as bad as I thought Aussie." she growled and marched into her room.

"And then there were two…" Finn said in a suggesting manner before he snaked his arms around her and lowered his head to kiss her.

Rory smiled, and closed her eyes in anticipation of the fireworks, but all that happened was a knock on the door. She tore loose and went to open door.

"So not fair…" she heard him mumble behind her, and she grinned as she opened the door.

Doyle was outside the door looking more stressed out than normally, he was fidgeting and fingering the hem of his shirt. He didn't say anything, but he starred at Finn, who was standing in the middle of the common room, wearing nothing but boxers. Then his eyes traveled to Rory, and she noticed a disapproving look in his eyes. He scanned her face for a reaction, and when he didn't see one, he seemed to think Paris hadn't said anything to her.

"Paris?" he muttered.

"Don't know if she wants to see you,"

Rory went over to Paris' door, and knocked on it before she stuck her head in the room and said something to Paris. Doyle had moved his disapproving looked to Finn, whom he was now ogling with an evil look in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Doyle grumbled "I thought she was dating pretty-boy."

"What, ain't I pretty?" Finn chuckled as he went to get dressed.

"You won't by making out with him in my newsroom too will you?" Doyle said angrily to Rory.

"What do you care?" Rory muttered and then followed up in a more audible voice "Paris doesn't want to talk to you,"

Doyle's face fell, and she pitied him a little.

"Maybe if you come back tomorrow or something… But no promises!" she said, really hoping he wouldn't come back. Maybe Paris was better of without him, he was far too cynical.

Finn got back just as Rory was about to shove Doyle out the door, and he gave her a helping hand as Doyle seemed unwilling to leave. After having thrown him out, Finn reached for her again, only to be interrupted yet again as Paris stormed out of her room.

"This just isn't my day!" Finn sighed, but Paris completely ignored him

"Sorry, but I don't think I can handle being alone with the two of you today either." she had an overnight bag over her shoulder "I'm going home for a while."

"Take care." Rory just got to say it before the door slammed behind Paris.

Finn had a content expression on his face as he reached for her yet again; this time pretty sure they wouldn't be interrupted.

"And then there were two." he said with a smile just before his lips covered hers.


	16. Trespassing on peoples property

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I would like to. I just use them as pawns in the game I'm playing.**

**Trespassing on peoples property**

After a nice day and night alone, they had to go to class. Outside Rory's classroom Finn lingered for a long time.

"Do you have to?" he whined

"Yes, and so do you, so you might as well get on with it." Rory smiled. For the last twenty minutes he had been trying to convince her not to go to class.

"Come on! We could go home, go back to bed, and just lay there all day."

She shook her head, while trying hard not to laugh. But when she couldn't hold back a little smile, he kept on trying to tempt her. He wrapped his arms around her, and drew her into his arms.

"Come on Kitten, I'll make you loads and loads of coffee." he smiled triumphantly, knowing that she was close to cawing in, but in a second his smile fainted. Rory looked over her shoulder, and there he was. She hadn't seen Logan since the morning he saw her and Finn in her room, and she had completely forgotten that their classrooms was adjoining. Finn looked ready to jump him, the anger actually sparked in his eyes, and he suddenly felt tense. Logan looked at them with a sad look, and went into his classroom. Finn looked back at Rory, and kissed her on the forehead. She sighed deeply. She had never wanted this animosity between two old friends, and she had never aspired to be a girl guys fought over.

"Aren't you ever going to talk to him?" she asked Finn.

He had his head buried in her neck, and all she heard was a mumbling.

"Sorry?"

He lifted his head, and glared at her. Then, as if he suddenly remembered she wasn't the one he was angry with, his expression softened.

"I said maybe when hell freezes over." he smiled his boyish smile, and kissed her temple. "I'll see you after class." he said and smiled at her as he walked backwards down the hall.

As he walked out of sight she shook her head, and turned to enter her classroom. But behind her, instead of a door, was a person. In fact as she turned, she looked straight into Logan's eyes. He didn't look angry, and after a second or two, he looked in the direction Finn had gone.

"Do you think he'll ever speak to me again?" he mumbled.

At first Rory had the insane notion to laugh at him, but the sad look on his face made her think twice. Of cause, he had acted tremendously stupid, but wasn't his jealousy in some ways an excuse? She had been jealous a couple of times, and she might as well have acted stupid, she just had a bit more self control.

"I hope so," she said, and he looked at her surprised "he just needs to think a little about the whole situation."

Logan gave her a pale smile.

"I didn't handle it too well, did I?"

"I think that's the understatement of the century," she grinned, and he gave a smile back "unless you were shooting at loosing your best friend."

He looked serious again, and she almost regretted her harsh words, but then he looked as though he could see the irony in the whole situation. He leaned in and gave her a hesitant hug, and then he turned around and started to walk away. She looked after him for a second, and then she turned to go into the classroom.

"You know, it wasn't even really about you."

She spun around, and he stood a bit away facing her. He was looking as though he was wondering how to explain it.

"In the end you were just the prize. I didn't want him to win, that was what it was really about. I'm sorry you ended up in the middle of it."

He turned and walked into his classroom, and she stood there, mesmerized, not really knowing how to react. Her eyes were locked on the door he had closed behind him. She didn't move.

"…Miss Gilmore? MISS GILMORE?"

She turned and looked straight into the eyes of Professor Henderson. She had always liked him, mainly because he looked just like the Coca Cola Santa, but right now he just looked slightly annoyed.

"Are you honoring us with your presence today Miss Gilmore? Or are you just going to stand outside the door?" he said.

She could feel her face turn red all the way to her scalp, and hurried into the classroom. But all through the lesson she could only focus on the words Logan had said.


	17. On the First Day of Christmas…

**On the First Day of Christmas…**

The next few weeks went by quietly. Christmas was drawing nearer, and Rory was looking forwards to it, it had always been her favorite holiday. Finn was still living with her in her and Paris' dorm, and he was refusing even to talk to Logan on the phone. Logan on the other hand wouldn't take no for an answer, he called every two or three days, hoping that one day it would be Finn answering the phone. By the time they had spoken a couple of times he and Rory slowly started to rebuild the friendship they had had before they started to sleep together, he might not have been able to commit to her, but he had always enjoyed her company, and he didn't know many girls he could truthfully say that about.

It was starting to get to Finn a bit, it annoyed him that she laughed and joked with Logan again. He didn't want to be the jealous boyfriend, but he just didn't trust Logan, he had a feeling that this wasn't over yet.

It was Friday afternoon and he came happily humming into the room, much to his dismay it had been covered in Christmas decorations, and it made him shutter every time he went in. Something he and Rory definitely didn't have in common, was this insane obsession she had with Christmas; it had always just made him a bit sad. She was sitting on the bed with the phone in her hand and talking to someone excitedly. It sounded like Logan, and Finns face fell. It took him a second to regain his posture, and by the time he had, she had turned to look at him.

"Hey Finny," she gave him her prize-smile, and returned to the person on the end of the phone "He's here now Colin, should I put him on?"

She listened to him a moment with her head askew, and then let out a laugh.

"Yes I know babe" she looked at Finn and winked "I love you too, but I don't think your friend would like it if you ran of with me to a dark, deserted forest to make passionately love to me for six months".

Finn laughed silently as she heard his response, and then she handed him the phone, shaking her head with a smile on her lips. He didn't press the phone to his ear immediately, but instead just looked at her for a moment. She must have come home only minutes ago. It was frosty outside, and her face was showing it. She was beautiful, her cheeks were rosy, and her eyes were glowing. She looked happy. He traced a finger down her jawbone and then answered Colin, who was yelling in the other end of the phone.

"Yes my dear, I'm here." As Colin continued telling him of for letting him wait, he looked at Rory, rolled his eyes at Colin, and she laughed loudly.

"No Colin, I'm not rolling my eyes at you," he continued in the phone and winked at Rory "and yes I will participate in the conversation now."

Rory could still hear Colin's voice in the phone, as she went out to the kitchenette to make coffee, it sounded like he was shouting at Finn just for the fun of it. She started the coffeemaker and sat down on the floor in front of it with her legs crossed, there was something soothing about watching the coffee run into the pot and it kept her occupied until the coffee was done. Back in the bedroom, Finn ended his conversation with Colin and went to join her in the kitchenette. He smiled as he saw her sitting on the floor only four feet from the big soft couch, sometimes her actions made no sense. He went over, scooped her up into his arms, and carried her over to the couch despite her objections.

"Hey, I was watching that." she squealed.

"What?" he shot a look from her to the coffeemaker and back again "The coffeemaker?"

She nodded.

"You know it's not the TV?"

She nodded again this time more vigorously.

"You sounded like you were talking about the TV?"

"Nooo", she shook her head "this is far better than the TV".

He looked confused and it made her laugh. Sometimes he was so easy to baffle, and she enjoyed it. In retaliation of her laughter, he fell over her and mercilessly started to tickle her until she begged for mercy, promising to do anything he asked of her the next week. He descended on her a bit and started to kiss her lightly all over her face, and her stomach fluttered with butterflies even worse than it had done during the tickling. She practically purred in pleasure as he continued down her neck, obviously shooting for turning the moment into a full-blown make out session. He fingered with the hem of her shirt, looking to pull it over her head, but in that exact minute, Paris burst through the door. At the sight of Finn on top of Rory in the couch, she let out a shriek, and in her bewildered try to leave the room without opening her eyes, and hopefully as fast as humanly possible, she walked right into the wall next to the door. Her shriek had made Finn and Rory sit up in the couch, and the watched Paris' little show, Rory horrified and Finn amused. Giving up on her try Paris opened her eyes and shot them a small glimpse to se if they were still being 'improper' on the couch, and seeing that they weren't she straightened up and was clutching her toe in her hand.

"Hi", she snarled, "having fun are you".

The last comment was shot at Finn, who immediately tried to hide his broad smile.

"If I say no, will you do it again then?" he answered, wearing his most innocent smile.

Paris snorted at him and seemed to decide just to let it go. Rory was stunned, granted Paris had been easier to be around since the breakup with Doyle, but to go to these lengths was… just so un-Paris-like. Paris moved into the middle of the common room holding up the latest copy of The Yale Daily News, she seemed to have problems sorting out what she wanted to say, and instead she just shook the paper forcefully in front of them. Finn felt puzzled, and shot a side wards glance at Rory, however she looked just as lost as he felt.

"I should have been scared before, shouldn't I?" he asked no one in particular.

Rory nodded.

"I wasn't", he seized her hand and fiddled with her fingers "not at all".

"I know," she said "you were completely fearless."

"She was much scarier before."

Rory nodded in agreement "That's because she was angry with you, I don't think she is this time".

"But this time she really freaks me out." Finn made a very scared pouty face and Rory slapped him over the arm.

"Will you stop fooling around and get us some coffee instead."

She went over to Paris and got her to sit down on the couch, and while Finn poured them coffee she got Paris calmed down enough to get her to tell what was wrong. Apparently, Doyle had told her that her writing was boring and lacked interest, that it didn't seem like she put any work into it. Of course, Rory knew this was a lie, who didn't remember how Paris had been so wrapped up in her stories in the first year that one of the Episcopal priests had slapped her with a restraining order to stop her following him around. Rory was, possibly for the first time ever, pissed. She was so angry that she couldn't even speak, and she scared the shit out of Finn when he came with her coffee. She grabbed the cup, and drained it in one gulp.

"That… that… Uhhhh" she spat and took his cup just as he was raising it to his mouth, and drained it too.

"Whoa… Slow down there Kitten, do you really think getting pumped on caffeine will help" Finn mumbled as she went to fill both cups again. And then he took a look at Paris' face. He had never really liked her much, and he had always felt that she deserved everything she got, but he was wrong. No one deserved the look she had on her face, and he was going to do something about it. He went into Rory's room, picked up the phone, and dialed Colin's number.

"'lo" Colin sounded distracted.

"Colin, its Finn. I need your help with something… And Logan's…" he added after a short break. This seemed to catch Colin's attention, and Finn told him about the whole story of what had happened between Doyle and Paris.


	18. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**AN: **Sorry about the mess I made of the alerts, I didn't realize that I could just replace contents... I know now... Hope it is more readable now that there are less mistakes...

By the way, if you like unconventional couples, and you might since you're reading a Rory/Finn story, I have written four Ramble On-fics (RoryDave), please go check them out, they're all oneshots, so you won't have to wait for my slow updates;-)…

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill…

**Smells Like Teen Spirit**

Over the next couple of days the tension in the YDN-newsroom seemed to grow thick enough to cut through. Paris looked more and more like she was falling apart, and the real disaster happened when Doyle was picked up by a pretty, redheaded girl Thursday night. Apparently not noticing the article Paris had just left him on his desk for Fridays paper, he kissed the girl on the cheek, and sent the paper of to the printer before leaving. Paris' article however was still lying untouched on his desk. Rory sighed loudly when she noticed the expression on her friends face.

"Come on Paris, there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's go home."

"He just left it there." Paris voice lacked all it's usual bravado "Didn't even look at it. And did you see that girl? Do you think she'll please 'daddy'?"

Rory couldn't help the little smile that settled on her lips.

"Honestly, I think 'daddy' choose her. And that never turns out good, trust me!"

That comment made Paris give her a weak smile, and after gathering up their things, the two girls quietly left the newsroom, and headed home to their dorm. Opening the door, the first thing they laid their eyes on was Finn and Colin in the couch, and Logan, who was seated in the chair at the end of the table. Rory had been thrilled after Finn had told her about the boys wanting to pull a prank on Doyle, but mainly because that meant him having to speak to Logan again. So far, it had gone well. Today Logan was clearly trying to stay, pretty much anyways, out of Finn's way, but in the minute the girls stepped in Finn spoke directly to him.

"What do you think Logan, could that work?"

Everything fell completely quiet, and for a second it was possible to hear Rory's alarm clock ticking away in the next room. Logan cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yeah," he nodded again, and Rory had to fight the giggles that threatened to erupt from her "it sounds like a really good idea Finn."

Colin let out a relieved sigh, and Logan finally noticed the girls in the door. He nodded his head towards them to alert the others, before he greeted them.

"Rory," he turned to Paris "Bride of Frankenstein, how are you an this lovely day?"

Rory held her breath, not quite sure how Paris would take this, normally very common, greeting from Logan. Paris tilted her head a little and shot him her prettiest smile, and with almost stoic calmness she looked from one of the guys to the other, starting with Logan.

"Spawn of Satan, Aussie-boy, Faithful side-kick fancy meeting you here. Now, please excuse me, the stench in here is simply too foul for me to take."

She stomped across the common room and slammed her door so hard after her, that it looked like it would fall of its hinges. The expression of Logan's face was priceless. He looked like a four-year-old, who had done something wrong, but didn't really know what it was. Shaking his head, he looked like he was about to say something, when Rory cut him off.

"He was picked up by a girl," she lowered her voice "a real pretty one too. But she did look kinda bored with the whole thing."

"Probably someone his dad got to go out with him." Logan remarked, his voice loaded with contempt.

"That's what I said!" Rory laughed.

Logan looked at Paris' door with fear written on his face. They were all quiet for a couple of seconds, and then he sighed loudly.

"I guess I'd better go talk to her," He said.

"You think that's a good idea?" Finn said, his voice a little frosty.

"I want to apologize."

He shot Finn a stubborn look. A surprised look spread across Finn's face, and then he slumped further down into the couch.

"We'll call the police if you aren't out in twenty minutes." He looked amused.

"How kind of you," Logan frowned, but didn't really look angry "that'll give her plenty of time to flee the scene."

He walked across the room and knocked silently on Paris' door. At first there was no answer, but then Paris' distinctly angry voice was heard asking who ever were out there to p..s off. Logan shot them a worried look, but opened the door anyways. He seemed to say something to Paris while he was still standing in the doorway, and after a minute he walked into the room and closed the door after him. The three left in the common room looked at each other surprised.

"Did that really happen?" Colin was the first to regain his composure.

"I'm not sure," Rory smiled "I might need to see it again in slow-motion."

"To bad we didn't tape it," Colin got up from the couch "I'd better go and talk to Rosemary, and ask if she'll help us."

The boys both got up from the couch. Colin padded Finn on the back and winked at Rory before he left. Finn closed the door after him. He walked over behind Rory, who had gotten comfortable in the recliner, and gently started rubbing her shoulders, making her hum in pleasure.

"You know, I've missed you today." He mumbled very close to her ear, so close that his breath tickled her neck, and send tinkles down her spine. "It's been a long eight hours."

She smiled at his words, and slowly got up from her chair. She turned towards him, and kissed him, but withdrew far too quickly for his taste. Instead she walked over and claimed Colin's seat in the couch.

"You know, my ex is in the next room." She smiled "My ex, and your best friend, whom you only just started to talk too again. Maybe we should… step softly for the time being."

Finn groaned, but realized that she was right. He put on a movie, and joined her in the couch, waiting for Logan to come back out of Paris' room. Three and a half hours and two movies went by, before they started to really worry. There had been no noticeable noises from Paris' room, but Logan hadn't come out either. Rory had an early morning the next day, so they agreed to go to bed, letting Logan fend for himself. After all, he himself had chosen to risk going into her room.

The next morning Rory woke up smiling, wrapped closely in Finn's arms. She had been so happy these last months with Finn, and the fact that him and Logan had patched up, and seemed to have gotten over the fight, made her even happier. She snaked out of Finn's arms, without waking him up, and located her pink and yellow 'Hello Kitty'-pajamas on the floor next to the bed. She got dressed in it, and slipped out of the room as quietly as she could. She walked over to the kitchenette, and started a pot of coffee and found a box of Pop tarts in the cupboard. She sat down on one of their stools, and waited for the coffee, her eyes glued to the coffeemaker. That was she had her eyes glued to the coffeemaker, until she heard the noise of Paris' door opening. And almost died of shock…

"I'll see you later," he mumbled and kissed her very gently on the cheek.

She could hear Paris answering something from behind the door, and he chuckled. He turned around, and his chocolate-colored eyes locked with her blue. He knocked on Paris' door without turning from her. Paris came to the door, and all he did was point at Rory, who was still lost for words. Paris nodded and Logan smiling at her left their dorm, leaving Paris to explain. she turned to Rory.

"Would you do something with that Pop tart," Rory realized she still had afore mentioned Pop tart hanging halfway between the table and her mouth. "You look like an idiot."

Rory lowered the Pop tart, and watched as Paris walked over to the kitchenette, and poured two cups of coffee. She took a sip from one of them, and put the other down in front of Rory.

"I'm sorry," Paris started "I'm aware that there is some sort of dating-code saying that you should restrain from dating your friends exes, but knowing Louise and Mads, you should realize that it's not something I'd know much about."

Rory just smiled, and looked at her with her head tilted to one side.

"Nothing happened you know," Paris blurted out in self-defense "we were only talking, and then we fell asleep. I don't even know why he kissed me."

Rory still kept quiet.

"Rory, really," Paris started to look slightly panicked "I'm not lying to you, I could never do that. Really, nothing happened. I cried, he comforted me, we talked and then we fell asleep."

Rory broke into a wide grin.

"You like him, don't you?"

Paris scowled.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do. You like him." Rory smirked and added "I thought that he was just a pretty boy with a silver spoon showed up his ass."

"Well," Paris blushed "maybe I was wrong about him. But I'm not lying, nothing happened, I promise."

"It's okay," Rory smiled at her warmly "you do whatever you want with Logan, I don't think that rule applies when we never _really_ dated."

Paris relaxed visually, and sat down on the other stool, accepting the Pop tart Rory offered her. They talked, while they ate, or more correctly, Rory coaxed Paris into telling her about what had happened the night before. As it turned out, Paris had been crying over Doyle when Logan came in, and with him being so nice to her, she had ended up crying over all inhibitions she had ever had about herself. She had fallen asleep, with her head on his shoulder, and he hadn't wanted to wake her up by moving. As Rory got up from her stool to go take a shower, Paris did something very unlike Paris, she got up too and she hugged Rory.

"Thank you," Paris whispered in her ear, and before she knew it, Paris had escaped back into the safety of her room.

Rory just looked after her, and shook her head. That girl was definitely troubled.


	19. Author alert

Hello people…

I know it's been forever, but I lost someone last year, and I haven't really been feeling myself since then… A lot of you have encouraged me to keep writing both this story and "The Twelve Days of Christmas" but I can't promise anything… I haven't been feeling like writing these two, but I promise I'll be giving them a look over, and I have been feeling inspired to write lately, so you might see something new from me in the near future…

Thanks to those of you who have been asking about whether or not I'm okay, it's good to know that you care… And I'm okay, or getting there at least…


End file.
